Renesmee's Best Friend
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: What will happen when they find out that Renesmee has a new friend that isn't a vampire or werewolf, but a human? R&R please! The italics are flashbacks, just to let you guys know ahead of time. Thanks for reading this story. You guys are amazing!
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school and I was going to dread it. I would have to do something that would scare the hell out of me, but I made the promise that I would do it. It was for her. It was for my best friend, Renesmee.

_I walked up the hill and into the meadow. I came up here to think, to get away from my past and the present. I was too much in pain to be with others right now._

_I stood in the middle of the meadow, and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to be alive. What was the point? All I would do is feel the pain that agonized me day after day. He left me, cheated on me, but I still loved him for some ungodly reason. I didn't know what I was going to do when I had to go back to school and be around _them_._

_I heard someone run into the forest, and I opened my eyes just in time to see a little girl standing in front of me. She looked different from any other person I've ever met, and I didn't know what to say to her._

_"Hello," the girl said after a couple minutes of silence. Her voice sounded musically, and I felt like I wanted to hear more of it._

_"Hey," I stated. "What are you doing up here?"_

_"Hunting. What about you?"_

_"Escaping." She had a concerned look on her face then. She must have sensed somehow that I was in pain._

_"Why?"_

_"It's a long story."_

_"I want to hear it. I love stories."_

_"This isn't a happy one."_

_"Oh. Is it a bad one?"_

_"You could say that."_

_She walked up to me then. When she reached me, she put her hand to my cheek, and I instantly saw an image in my head of something that kind of looked like love, but it wasn't exactly an image._

_"Whatever that was, it's way cool," I said as I watched it._

_"Do you like it?" I just nodded. It felt so different from where I came from, and I loved the pictures coming from her hand._

_"I could watch these for hours." I kneeled down so that I was at eye-level with her, and she kept showing me more and more pictures in my head. I didn't even realize what was going on around me, but soon a great big wolf jumped out of the forest snarling._

_"Jacob, no," the girl yelled. The wolf instantly turned his head to her, and he looked like he was…pleading. "She's my friend." He ran back into the forest then._

_After a few seconds, a man walked out. "Renesmee, you know you're not supposed to be around strangers!"_

_"But she's my friend!"_

_"What's her name then?" The girl looked stumped then. She didn't know my name, but I did find out hers and his. It wasn't fair of me to not say my name._

_"I'm Kimberly," I stated as I stood up. I walked over to him, and I held out my hand. He was hesitant at first, but then she shook my hand._

_"Now we can all be friends," Renesmee yelled into the air. She seemed really happy._

_"So how did you two meet anyways," Jacob asked when we all sat down on the ground._

_"I walked up here, and after a couple of minutes, she ran into the meadow. She said that she was hunting," I explained._

_"And she said that she was escaping," Renesmee stated proudly from my lap. Jacob looked down at her, and he seemed anxious. I couldn't understand why though. I didn't know what was going on._

_"I'm guessing that you're a werewolf," I whispered after a couple of minutes. He stiffened. He looked at me, and it seemed that he was making sure that it was okay for me to know or something._

_"And what if I am," he shot back._

_"I don't know, and I don't care," I stated._

_"You don't care?"_

_"That about sums it up."_

_"What _are_ you?"_

_"I'm a human that has major troubles."_

_"And I'm half a vampire," Renesmee crowed proudly. I laughed at the little child sitting in my lap. She was so happy, so different. She probably didn't know anything of the outside world, and now she was able to find out soon. I didn't want to spoil her mood with telling her my story. It hurt me too much anyways to think about, so I just smiled at the girl sitting in my lap._

_"Renesmee," Jacob stated, "We have to go."_

_"But I don't want to go," Renesmee whined._

_"But we can't stay."_

_"Can Kimberly come with us?"_

_"I don't think that it's a good idea."_

_"But I might not be able to see her ever again!"_

_"You'll see me again," I said. "I'll walk up here every day at six o'clock. How does that sound. If you can come see me, then come see me."_

_"Yay!"_

_"We have to go, Renesmee," Jacob stated._

_"Bye, Kimberly," Renesmee stated before she kissed my cheek._

_"Don't tell anyone about us," Jacob warned._

_"I wouldn't dream of it," I replied calmly._

_"And don't think about us whenever you aren't here."_

_"Okay."_

_"Let's go, Renesmee," Jacob said before they walked off, leaving me with the pain creeping back into me again._

I got up and out of bed soon, and I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Today will be an interesting day. Jacob told me that he was going to be there for me, but I was a little scared still, especially about what they took me.

_We were sitting in the meadow again, just like we had promised each other. I was enjoying their company, and I was enjoying the escape from the pain that I felt. I never felt it around them, and it was my favorite thing right now._

_"School will be starting in a couple of weeks," Jacob stated. It made me cringe at the thought. That meant that I would have to see _them_ again._

_"You'll meet my family," Renesmee crowed._

_"I'll help you through everything," Jacob stated._

_"Will your family hate me," I questioned nervously._

_"With them, I don't know," Jacob stated truthfully. I gulped. I didn't want any of them to not like me. I wanted to be around Renesmee more often and not just in the meadow for a few minutes._

_"You'll have to watch out for two of them the most," Jacob started, "Edward and Jasper. Edward is her father, and he's going to be protective and stubborn about this idea. He also can read your mind, so you have to be careful. Jasper is another story though. He is silent, and he will do whatever he thinks is best for the family. If you want to live, stay on his good side. He can feel your emotions and manipulate them if need be. Rosalie will be pissed that you know that it, but she won't really take any action against it, at least that's what I hope for. Emmett is her mate, and he'll be mad, but he'll play around with this idea. It will help if you stay on his good side because he is the strongest out of all of them, but he also has the biggest heart, so to speak. Alice is Jasper's mate. She has visions, and if the visions are on your side, then you'll be in good luck. Jasper will do anything for her, and if that means not hurting you, then that would be it. Bella is Edward's mate and Renesmee's mother. She will be protective, but she will also be the kindest. She will want what is best for her daughter, and if it is you, then she will do what is best. Edward is less stubborn around her, but he's still stubborn nonetheless."_

_"Is that all of them," I questioned._

_"No. There are Esme and Carlisle. Esme is Renesmee's grandmother and she has the kindest heart anyone can ever have. She would spoil you to no end, if you ever get a chance to meet her. She's everyone's mother, and they listen to her. Carlisle is the father figure, and he also is a doctor. He's the best doctor anyone could ask for, and all of his patients are lucky to have him as their doctor. Everyone respects his decision, and they won't question his authority."_

_"Is that it," I asked._

_"Yeah. Pretty much."_

_"Do you think they'll like me?"_

_"Yeah. Over time."_

_"Dreadful day of school, here I come," I sighed._

I knocked myself out of the thought process and got done getting ready for school. After I was done, I stood waiting for the bus. I thought about what I was going to say to Renesmee's family before I got to school since I couldn't say anything around Edward. I wanted to tell him, not have him see in my thoughts. I had to push the thoughts aside when I got on the bus though. If I didn't stop thinking about it now, I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it when I needed to.

"Hey Kimberly," Damien stated as I took my seat next to him. I didn't really want to talk to anyone, but I guess that was unavoidable. I didn't want to be going to school, especially this school, but my mother wouldn't allow me to move. She said that I needed to 'suck it up and go on with my life.' It was a heartless thing to say, but she didn't seem to care. She never cared really. She was too sucked up in her new relationship, but I knew it wasn't going to last. It never did.

"Hi," I stated quickly before taking my mp3 player out to listen to it. I needed something to distract myself, and this was the perfect thing for the job. We were at the school soon, too soon for my liking really, and I waited around outside until the newcomers came. I waited and waited, and with each passing minute, I was growing even more nervous. I didn't want to not see my best friend because of this meeting went wrong, and I wanted them to like me. It was the only way I'd be able to see Renesmee often.

After a while, there were new cars whirling into the parking lot, and I knew it was them. I started repeating the ABC's in my head, and I made sure to concentrate on it hard. I didn't want to lose my attention, or I would be busted.

They all filed out, one by one, and I could see Renesmee's parents right away. They looked so much like her. It wasn't hard to notice the resemblance.

Jacob got out lastly, and he saw me straight away. I still had the ABC's going through my head, so I was safe, at least I hoped I was. Jacob led them to the benches outside the school, just like he said he would. I started to walk over there. Each step felt like agony. I was so nervous that I didn't even care if Jasper noticed.

"Could I sit here," I asked when I got over to where they were. The ABC's were still repeating themselves, so I knew that I was safe at the moment.

"Sure," stated the pixie girl, I could only assume was Alice.

"I need to tell you something," I stated after a minute of quietness.

"What is it," Jacob encouraged. I knew that there was no turning back now.

"I made a best friend over the summer, and it was Renesmee."


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet for a minute at the table, but then all hell broke loose. I didn't expect anyone to be this mad (except maybe Edward and Rosalie). Jasper just sat there quietly, while everyone except him, Jacob and Alice yelled at me. To my surprise, Alice was smiling at me. It was the complete opposite of the reaction that everyone else was giving me.

"You don't even know her," Rosalie yelled, "And you expect us to welcome you because you supposedly know her!"

"What are you doing around her," Edward questioned furiously, "You can't be around her anymore."

"How much do you know about her," Bella questioned me.

"Guys, shut up," Jacob yelled over everyone, and they eventually did. "You might not like the idea that Renesmee has a best friend like Kimberly, but she's happy to be around her. She enjoys her company. You should see Renesmee's face glow whenever we see her."

"You knew about this," Edward yelled furiously. He was quite the over reactor, just like they explained to me. He turned his glare to me, and I instantly shrank away. If looks could kill, I would have been toast!

"Edward," Alice chided, "Leave our best friend alone."

"We don't even know her!"

"Renesmee does, and we should all support her decision. We did the same for you when you connected with Bella."

"That's totally different," Edward disagreed.

"If you think about it, the only difference is that Kimberly's blood doesn't sing to anyone of us," Alice stated.

"Alice," Rosalie gasped.

"What? She already knows everything." They all stared at me then, and I just nodded. It was true that I knew almost everything about them, when most of them didn't even know me. You could say that I had the unfair advantage.

My cell phone rang soon, and I looked down and saw who was calling. It was the exact person I wanted to talk to right now. I smiled, and said, "Hello, Renesmee." Everyone froze when I said those two words. They must not have expected them.

"Hi Kimberly! Could you give the phone to mommy please," Renesmee stated on the other line. I handed the phone to Bella. She stiffened a little bit, but took the phone nonetheless.

"Hello," Bella asked into the phone. I could see her relax once her daughter started talking. "Yes, I heard the news… I don't really know her yet… no, I'm not mad at you or her… or Jacob… yes, I will… I'll pass the message along… alright baby; I'll talk to you later." She handed the phone back to me.

"Hey," I stated once I got the phone back.

"Everything's taken care of now," Renesmee stated proudly. It made me smile. She does that a lot when I'm around her.

"Yes ma'am," I giggled while she giggled with me.

"Can I talk to my Jacob please," Renesmee whined once we stopped laughing.

"Sure, hold on." When I handed the phone to Jacob, his eyes literally lit up. It was funny watching them sometimes. He would do anything for her, and I remember the time they told me about imprinting. I thought it was the most romantic thing ever.

"Hello," Jacob stated as he walked away. It was always like that with him, but now I was feeling a little scared because I was sitting with the family alone. I didn't know if they still loathed me or not, but I hope that Bella didn't. She seemed like a really nice person, but she looked strong also.

"So how did you meet Renesmee," Bella questioned after a couple minutes of awkward silence. I told them how I met her, and how much we grew attached to each other throughout our time together. They didn't interrupt when I said everything.

"Here you go, Kimberly," Jacob said as he came back to sit by us. He handed me my phone.

"Do you like to shop," Alice asked abruptly.

"Sometimes, but I have a different style from yours," I stated. I was referring to how I love to wear black and that kind of thing. It was never different with me really.

"I think I can work around that sort of thing," Alice stated.

"What are your schedules," I questioned. They all handed me theirs while I took mine out. Edward, Alice and Bella were going to be freshmen, while Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were going to be sophomores. I was lucky to be a sophomore also, but I did have some classes with the freshmen. Emmett and I had five out of the eight classes together, which I thought was going to be interesting. Rosalie and I had three classes together, two with Emmett. Jasper and I had only one class together though. He seemed to be getting all the advanced stuff, but we had gym together at least. That was going to be a joy (NOT). I hate gym. It's the worst thing that has ever existed. Alice and Edward had math with me, and I was surprised to see that Bella had gym with Jasper and me. I decided I was going to try and help everyone out whenever I could.

"I can't wait to start the day," Alice cheered.

"And I can't wait until it's over," Rosalie stated.

"Me neither," I stated.

"What's wrong with you," Jasper questioned. He must have been reading my emotions.

"Nothing," I said all too quickly. Everyone looked at me in confusion. I started to think of the ABC's in my head just so Edward wouldn't be able to read what was going on. I wouldn't have liked that really. I wasn't ready to talk about that subject yet.

"I think we should all get to class right now," Jacob stated as he took command. It must be his Alpha instincts that were telling him to do this.

"I can help anyone who needs help getting to their classes if they want," I suggested.

"We'll be able to handle it I think," Jasper stated. He smiled, and then Emmett, Rosalie and I went off to our English class. Rosalie couldn't stop glaring at me, but I could see why she was. I had intruded on her and her family's life, and she didn't like it. She wanted to protect them with all her might. I wasn't going to hold a grudge against her for that. I would have done the same thing if I was in her place and vice versa.

We had Mrs. Lukins for this class, and I would say she is the best English teacher that was ever alive! She was hilarious to talk to, and she wouldn't be bugged to put in her own opinion. I loved having her as a teacher last year, and I was fortunate enough to have her as a teacher again this year. Finally something was going alright with my life.

"That teacher is hilarious," Emmett stated as we left the classroom. I felt a sense of relieve around him. I was happy for it.

"Yeah, she's the best," I commented.

"I never knew that a human could be so funny, especially a teacher," Rosalie stated.

"It gets better, trust me," I stated.

"What class do you have," Emmett questioned Rosalie.

"Math, joy," she stated sarcastically.

"We're in science, so we'll take you there first," I said.

"That's alright. I can find it myself," she stated then she walked off. Every guy looked at her hungrily as if they wanted her for themselves.

"Sorry," Emmett stated seriously. "She can be a handful sometimes, but once you get to know her, she'll be better to hang out with."

"It's perfectly fine, Emmett," I stated as we walked off to our next class. It was time for Science Matters, but I really didn't care. I hated Science. It was my worst main subject ever. We luckily had Mr. Gruen for that class. He was a hilarious teacher, but everyone really liked to talk in his class especially, which was nice sometimes.

"Off to gym," Emmett stated after we separated to go to our next class. I had math next, but at least I had Alice and Edward in that class. It was so much better with the Cullen's in all of my classes. School was more interesting than last year really. Emmett was hilarious to be around, but he was someone you could depend on if you needed him. Bella and Alice seemed to be that way too.

"Hey Kimberly," Alice chimed as I walked into the classroom. I was a little surprised that they beat me, but it didn't really matter.

"Hi Alice," I replied, "Hello Edward." He just grunted towards my direction. He still didn't like me that much, but I could see why. I was best friend's with his daughter, and he wanted to protect her. It was a fatherly thing to do, and I respected that.

I took my seat by them just as Ms. Elmer walked into class. It seemed a little weird when she just stared at Edward and Alice (especially Edward), but who knows what she's thinking. She's the most disgusting teacher on my list. She constantly flirts with every guy in sight, and I could tell that Edward was her next target. 'I'd watch out for this one, Edward,' I said in my thoughts. I knew he could hear it, but he didn't acknowledge it.

Once class was over with, I had to go to English. Rosalie and Emmett were already in their seats. Emmett started waving wildly when he saw me by the door. Rosalie just rolled her eyes. I sat by them, but I was pretty sure that Rosalie didn't want me to sit with her.

After that we finally had lunch. I was happy that all of us had the same lunch. It would have sucked if we didn't. I didn't want to seat with any of my other friends either. I've obviously been trying to ignore them.

"How's all of your classes so far," Alice asked, trying to get the awkward silence out of the way. Even Emmett wasn't speaking.

"Same old, same old," I replied when no one did. Everyone laughed at it. It was the same for everyone after all.

"High school is high school after all," Rosalie stated.

"How long until this day ends," Jacob whined. We all knew that he wanted to see Renesmee.

"It's only the first day, and you're already complaining," Bella joked. I didn't want to be here either. I didn't want to face _him_.

"Hello sweet cakes," said the last guy I wanted to hear right now.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want, Tyler," I whined. I didn't want him around me, especially because of what he did to me.

"I want you," he whispered.

I put the perfect look of disgust on my face and replied, "You will never have me again."

"That incident was an accident, Kimmy," Tyler stated.

"Yeah, right," I replied. I knew he was lying, and I didn't really need to be around him right now.

"Why don't we just kiss and makeup," Tyler questioned.

"Because I'm not going to be your girl anymore, and I will never, and I repeat_ never_, be that ever again."

"You're wrong," Tyler growled.

"In your perspective, maybe," I stated, "but in mine, definitely not!"

"Why do you ignore our friends now," Tyler asked.

"Because they fuckin' knew what you did, and they didn't tell me anything until I witnessed it for myself!"

"Come on, babe. Just forgive me. I miss you."

"Never," I stated as I grabbed my stuff, "I'm sorry, you guys, but I have to go." I walked off from everyone, and I knew what I was going to do right now, but I didn't care. I didn't care that there were vampires around here. I didn't care that I haven't done this in forever. I wanted it—no needed it—now.

After I was out of the cafeteria, I ran to the bathroom. I decided to make sure that no one was in it first though. After I made sure that no one was in the bathroom, I locked myself into the stall that held something I have not used in a long time. I was surprised that no one had found it yet.

I took the razor blade from out of the tile, and I was just about to start cutting when the bathroom door opened. I was so close to cutting my skin, but I had to make sure that one of the Cullen's weren't in here.

I looked out of the stall, and sure enough, there was one. Alice was standing right in front of the stall, tapping her shoe. She had a frown on her face that deepened when she saw the razor. I tried to get it out of her sight, but with her vampiric speed, she took it from me. I felt like I was going to cry. No one has ever tried to take it away from me and succeed. I didn't like it one bit. I especially didn't like it when she broke it into tiny pieces and threw them away. She hadn't said one word while doing this either.

"Let's go," she said as she pointed towards the door. I hesitated for a second before I started walking towards it. Alice was right behind me as we walked out.

It was a mistake walking out of the bathroom. Everyone was glaring at me intensely, and I flinched. Even Jasper was, and I didn't take him as a guy to do this sort of thing. Emmett's glare was the worst of all though. It was mostly because of the size of him. Even Jacob couldn't compare to this.

"Let's go," Alice stated. She seemed to be using this statement a lot. She grabbed my arm and led me the opposite direction of my classroom. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care. I just wanted them to stop glaring at me.

Alice led me to the parking lot while the others followed. They still haven't stopped glaring at me, and I felt like it was never going to stop.

"Jacob, take her car," Alice said as we stopped at my car. She pulled my keys out of my pocket before I could even reach for them. Then she threw them at him. He got in while the rest of us went to their cars. I didn't like the situation I was in, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

I got shoved into the back seat of a Volvo while Jasper and Alice sat next to me. Bella and Edward sat upfront. I was trapped, and all I could do was wait.

Edward was a very fast driver, that's all I could say. He was precise also, and I trusted him not to cause an accident. No one talked in the car. It was a dead silence except for me picking at my nails. I always did it when I was nervous. Alice stopped me soon after that though.

It wasn't a comfortable atmosphere that we were in, but no one could do anything about it. Well, maybe Jasper could, but he didn't seem willing to do it, even if I asked nicely.

We arrived soon at a mansion that I knew well. My best friend use to live in it before he moved to Los Angeles. God, I miss him. We email sometimes, but it's not the same.

"Give me a minute," I said as we went out of the cars. Alice released my arm, and I walked to the one place I remember. It was a huge oak tree that was in the surrounding woods. They followed, but I didn't pay any attention to them. I reached the tree and smiled. There, imbedded into the bark, were our initials. Under that was BFF (Best Friends Forever). I ran my hand over it, and smiled.

"Who's A.C.," Alice asked. I let out a little laugh because it was also her initials.

"Alex Crime," I answered.

"He use to live here," questioned Jasper. I just nodded. All the good memories were going through me, and I didn't want them to stop. The time we were at the park together…the time we met each other…the time he stood up for me… the times I stayed over at his house…the times we played together…the times we had when no one else was with us. They were all going through me, and I was happy to remember them.

"We better get to the house," Alice said, knocking me out of my memories, "the others are waiting for us." I touched the tree one more time, and then I started walking towards the familiar house. Jasper and Alice escorted me the whole way back. Alice seemed a little less tense, but I wasn't sure.

We walked in, and it was like running through memory road. "Do you mind if I check something first," I asked. Alice nodded, and I ran up the stairs. I had to see if our little treasure was still there. I knew which room to go into exactly. When I reached it, the only problem was that a bed was in the way.

"Do you mind if you help, please," I questioned, knowing someone was watching me. Edward came over, and he lifted the side of the bed. I wasn't really thinking that it was going to be Edward, but I couldn't care less really. I just wanted the treasure that was in this room.

I kneeled by the right floor board, and I lifted it. I was filled with joy then. He had left it. I thought that he was going to take it, but he hadn't. We ended with a fight when he left, and he threatened to take it. It was our first and last fight ever. I was mad because he was leaving me, and that caused him to be mad. We didn't talk until he emailed me when he was finished unpacking. I cried so badly that night.

I opened the box to find our possessions. The knife that we used to carve our names in the oak tree, the embarrassing photo of our fifth grade graduation, Alex's tenth birthday party hat, the mood ring that we use to fight over, the notes we wrote during our time at school together, the necklace that my grandmother gave me before she died, our baby pictures (it was Alex's idea), the many wristbands that I got from being in the hospital, our favorite computer game, and most embarrassing of all, the picture of the dare Alex made me do. He made me wear the goofiest outfit I had ever seen and decided to take a picture of it. I still have to get Alex back for this.

I had Edward chuckle from behind me as he saw this, either from my mind or from the actual picture. I turned to see him looking over my shoulder. He looked like he was trying to hold it in. I stuck my tongue out at him, and that made him laugh even harder. His laugh was heard throughout the house.

"What's so funny," Bella questioned from the doorway that she appeared at. By this time, Edward started making me laugh also. It was a quite hilarious story.

"You'd have to know the story and see the memories to know what he's laughing about," I stated while Edward continued laughing.

"That's a little upsetting," Bella pouted.

"We _have_ to meet this guy," Edward stated as he calmed down.

"He lives in L.A.," I whispered, letting some of the hurt go through my voice accidentally. Edward stopped laughing totally when he heard it.

"How long ago did he leave," Bella asked.

"Five years ago," I whispered.

"You might see him again," Edward stated.

"Probably not," I answered, "But that was the past, and I need to get over it."

"Kimberly," Alice screeched, "You have a lot of explaining to do!"


	4. Chapter 4

I walked down the stairs slowly, with the box in hand. I wanted to keep this because I haven't seen it forever. I wanted to remember all of my memories before Alex moved, but I felt pain there sometimes, and I had to try and get around it.

"Sit," Alice commanded as I reached the living room. She was pointing at the couch for me. I did as she told me to.

A happy girl came running into the living room then. "Kimmy," she yelled. It was my only warning as she bounded onto me.

"Hi Renesmee," I stated, trying to avoid Alice's glare.

"Come on," she said as she got off of me. "You have to come play with me!"

"In a bit, Renesmee," Alice answered for me, "I have some questions for her first."

"Okay, say them," Renesmee stated as she sat in my lap.

"I want to talk to her privately."

"And I want to be with my best friend!"

"Come on, Renesmee," a lady stated as she walked into the room, "Let us go hunting." I could only presume that it was Esme. She looked just as beautiful as the others.

"Okay, Grandma," Renesmee stated as she bounded out of my lap again.

Once they disappeared out of the house, Alice started glaring at me again, and I felt uneasy.

"Why the hell did you have a razor blade in your hand," she questioned first.

"I'm sure that you could guess why," I replied.

"Why, Kimberly?"

"It relieves the pain," I whispered.

"It can also _kill_ you!"

"Don't you think that I know that?"

"We could have killed you if you did that also!"

"I was going to skip after I was done."

"For how long, Kimberly. You can't just go and do that every time that you feel bad. Do you know the affects that go on, and what it does to your friends?"

"The only friend I have is Renesmee," I yelled.

"You have us too, Kimberly. Don't forget about that," Jacob stated.

"Look. I haven't done that since I met Renesmee," I started, "But I couldn't handle today."

"Was it because of that one guy," Rosalie questioned. I just nodded. I didn't want to get in this conversation, but I knew it would come up sooner or later.

"What happened," Bella asked.

"I dated him last year, for the whole year. He asked me out a month before school started. Tyler was kind of a player, but I've known him before that, and I thought that it was going to be different with him and me than it was for other girls. God, was I foolish.

"We didn't go far in our relationship because I wasn't ready for that kind of thing. It was my first true relationship, and I didn't want to go fast. He respected it, and he said that he loved me. But I soon found out that it wasn't true.

"It was at the end of the year, the last day of school, and someone was having a party. My dad was still alive then, and he didn't let me go. I told Tyler that, and he respected that, and he even acted like he was disappointed and he wanted me to go.

"I snuck out that night. It was after my parents went to bed. They usually went to sleep pretty early. I went to the party because it was only a few blocks from where I lived. No one caught me at all that night. My mother still doesn't know, and my father never found out.

"Well anyways, I went to the party. I asked a couple of people where Tyler was, and they all said upstairs in the master bedroom. Those people were my friends back then. They were surprised to see me there, and they also tried to keep me from going upstairs, but I went up anyways.

"Once I got up there, I caught Tyler half naked with a girl that was supposed to be my best friend. Her name is Vanessa Rich.

"Tyler tried apologizing, but I told him not to waste my time, and he didn't do anything until today. He and Vanessa ended up dating, but they broke up just before school started again. That was the first reason that I started cutting myself."

"He was trying to get you to date him because of a bet that he made with his friends," Edward stated. That crushed me even more. I thought about the blades that I had, and I just about tried to get away from then when Edward and Alice were holding me down.

"Get them, I'll hold her down," Edward stated. I tried to struggle under his grip, but he was too strong for me to do that. Alice succeeded in getting the blades from my pockets.

"No more of using these," Alice stated before she disappeared outside.

"Give me them back," I yelled as I started to cry. They were the only thing that I depended on, and now they were gone. I tried to get out of Edward's grip, but he wouldn't let me. It was still difficult to do so, but I tried no matter what.

"Do you have anymore, Kimberly," Jasper asked calmly. I tried not thinking about it, but Edward caught me.

"She has at least a twenty more," he stated as he heard my thoughts. Everyone just stared at me in shock. Nobody except me was moving. I just wanted out of his grasp so I could get the rest.

"Oh no, you don't," Edward stated. I had to remember to not think about stuff like this around him.

"You said that it was your first reason to cut, what were your other reasons," Rosalie questioned.

"My friends turning their backs on me, and they didn't even care at all that I wasn't friends with them. There are a lot of bullies at my school also, and they target me for some reason. Even in the summer they targeted me. I don't know why though," I stated, "My other one was that when my father died in a car accident. It was because of he was coming to pick me up from school, and there was a drunk driver. My dad was hit head-on, and he didn't even make it to the hospital." I heard people mumble around me of apologize, but I was just waiting until Alice was back, so I could leave and save all of my blades.

"You won't be able to," Edward whispered to me. I looked at him quizzically. I didn't have any time to answer though because Alice came back into the room.

"Why do you have so many of these," she questioned. I looked over at her to see that she was holding the blades, and the pile just got bigger.

"Give them back, Alice," I stated as I tried to struggle from Edwards grasp. I didn't know what she was going to do with them, but I didn't want to do anything except put them back.

"Emmett, help me get rid of these please," Alice commanded, as I tried to struggle from his grasp. He walked out with Alice then.

"Let me see," Rosalie stated, breaking me from my struggle to look at her with confusion.

"What," I asked.

"Let me see the cuts."

"I can't," I stated.

"Why," Bella questioned.

"Some of the places, the boys can't see unless I put shorts on, and I haven't done that in a long time, and I don't plan on wearing shorts for the rest of my life."

"I'll give you some shorts to wear," Rosalie stated. I didn't get why she wanted to see it so badly. What was the point to these questions?

"You'll need a tank top also," Alice called from outside of the house. Rosalie then proceeded to drag me up the stairs after Edward finally let me go. I knew that I couldn't do anything to get my blades back, but that didn't mean I couldn't get more when I wanted to.

"We're not going to let you," Edward stated from the living room.

"Stop eavesdropping," I yelled.

"Well then stop thinking of cutting yourself," he shot back. By then, Rosalie dragged me into her room. She went into the closet and took out a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"I'll be downstairs," she stated, "and don't do anything stupid, please." Then she left. I decided to obey, so I threw on the clothes, replacing them with my comfortable ones. I felt so self-conscious in these clothes, and I didn't want to be in them.

"Get down here, Kimberly," Alice yelled.

"Why do I have to do this," I questioned myself before I headed out of the room. I went downstairs and straight to the living room. Once I was in it, everyone that was there gasped in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

"How could you do that to yourself," Bella gasped.

"How could you be living," Rosalie asked.

"How many times did you cut yourself," Jasper interrogated.

"Does anybody else know about it," Alice questioned.

"Holy shit," Emmett blurted, "How many cuts are there?"

"Everyone! Settle down," I yelled. "I can't take so many questions at once. I'm only human."

"A stupid one at that," Rosalie whispered. I tried to ignore it, but that really bugged me.

"Don't do it, Kimberly," Alice warned me.

"To answer Jaspers question, four times; Emmett, I don't know. I don't count them, and there are a lot of overlapped cuts. Bella, I live day by day, and it doesn't really phase me often. Rosalie, I don't know how I'm living, but it's hell here on earth. No one else knows about it besides you guys now."

"Photographic memory much," Rosalie questioned.

"Sometimes, sometimes not."

"Get dressed," Edward stated, "Renesmee's coming." I ran up the stairs to the room I was in, thankful that I don't have to go through that anymore, or have to wear these stupid clothes.

Once I was done, I went back downstairs, only to meet my best friend.

"Can we play now," Renesmee whined.

"Not until you change," Bella commanded.

"Fine," then she stomped off upstairs, blood trailing after her.

"She's really got to work on her hunting," Edward commented.

"She was in a rush this time," Esme answered.

"How did you keep her with you," Jasper questioned.

"She knows better than to run off on her own," Esme stated, "I just took longer than she wanted me to do."

"She'll have to work on her manners soon," Bella stated.

"She's fine," Emmett said. "Every toddler doesn't care."

"Well, not every toddler is as smart as she is," she countered.

"Do you mind if I do something, since I have to now _ask permission_," I questioned.

"Depends on what you want to do," Rosalie answered.

"Yes, you may," Alice stated, "I'll come with you." We headed outside then.

"Do you have a pocket knife," I asked.

"Be right back." I just kept walking, knowing that Alice would meet me in a second. As I thought, she was at my side soon after.

"Give me it," I stated as we got to the tree. The others were around us now, since I suppose they heard my question. I ignored them though as I engraved R.C. + K.T. = BFF into the tree.

"Does your best friend know," Rosalie questioned. I just shook my head, not knowing if she meant Alex or Renesmee.

"Will he ever know," Jacob questioned for the first time tonight.

"Probably not," I whispered, well aware that they could hear me.

"Why not," Bella asked.

"Because he doesn't need to worry about me. He has his own problems."

"Like what," Alice questioned.

"It's not for me to talk about," I stated.

"Does he know about Tyler," Rosalie questioned.

"He only knows that I broke up with him," I answered.

"Is he an emo," Emmett asked.

"No, but he's not in good shape," I answered.

"Vacation time," Alice yelled, and then she giggled.

"What are you planning, Alice," Edward questioned.

"Call your mom and ask if you can come," Alice commanded, as she ignored Edward. I did as she commanded.

Three rings later, my mother picked up, asking, "Richard?"

"It's just me, mom," I stated.

"Oh, what do you want," she questioned agitatedly.

"I was wondering if I could go with my friends on vacation this weekend."

"Fine, do whatever. I don't care."

"Thanks, mom."

"Whatever. Just don't call me asking if you could get a ride home if they leave you behind. You'll have to walk home."

"I won't, mom."

"And don't get any ideas about me going with you. You know that I'm waiting."

"Mom, he's never going to come home again."

"You don't know that," she yelled. It always happen that way when I say that. "You were the one who killed him!" I wasn't expecting that answer from her though. I felt another hole rip into my chest.

"I know, mom. It's always my fault."

"What happened to that Tyler boy?"

"He cheated on me, mom."

"Serves you right with the way you look."

"I have to go," I whispered. I couldn't take this conversation anymore.

"What happened to Vanessa? She was always nice."

"She the one that Tyler on with."

"What about your other friends?"

"They're not my friends, mother."

"Good. No one would want to be around you anyways." Another hole in my chest. I wished that I could take one of the blades right now to get the pain away from me.

"I have to go," I stated more clearly.

"Don't come to me asking for money either, Kimberly."

"I know, mom."

"Make sure you make up your school work."

"It's a weekend."

"Don't talk back to me," she yelled.

"I'm not, mom," I whispered.

"Goodbye Kimberly." She hung up then. I tossed the phone back to Alice, not wanting any contact. She was right, and I was stupid enough to believe that these wonderful people would want to be friends with me.

"Kimberly," Edward stated. He seemed pained for some reason, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Just leave me alone," I whispered, knowing they could hear me.

"Don't believe those kinds of things," Bella said.

"Too late," I stated back.

"She's screwed up then," Rosalie pleaded. "She shouldn't talk to you like that!"

"She's right though," I whispered.

"No, she's not," Jasper stated with confidence. "And it wasn't your fault that your father died. It was his time."

"Don't go back to the way you were, Kimberly," Edward advised.

"That's all I know," I whispered.

"No, it's not. What about Renesmee? What would happen if she learned about those cuts?"

"She'd leave me like everyone else has."

"She's want you to stop. She would try to help you through it, but you need to do it yourself. You can't go back the way you were."

"But what if it was the only way?"

"It's not! You can't even put any confidence in yourself to do what you know is right."

"What if it's wrong?"

"You say that it relieves the pain, but it's hurting you physically. If you hurt yourself too physically, then you can't do what you know is right in the first place. You have to try and relieve it another way."

"Like how Edward does through throwing around trees," Bella stated.

"Or how Alice does it through her shopping trips," Jasper stated.

"Or how Emmett fights agitated grizzly bears," Rosalie joked.

"You have to do something other than what you're doing, Kimberly," Edward stated.

"That's why I got rid of all of the razor blades you have," Alice said, "So you wouldn't be tempted."

"And we'll be watching," Rosalie warned.

"And now we'll get your clothes packed," Alice stated.

"How are we going to do that," I questioned.

"Oh no," Edward stated.

"Here we go," Jasper sighed.

"SHOPPING," Alice screamed joyfully.


	6. Chapter 6

The word I've dreaded to hear. Shopping. I hate shopping, and Alice loved it. We were two separate beings, but we somehow became friends.

"Not too much, Alice," Edward warned.

"She's going to be spending a lot of time here, so she should have her own clothes to wear," Alice shot back.

"She's not your usual customer," Emmett stated.

"She can change," Alice pouted.

"It's going to be harder than you think," Rosalie said. She was right. I was not going to wear the clothes that they were wearing. I'd look terrible compared to them.

"I can compromise," Alice stated finally.

"This can't be good," Emmett whispered.

"Hey! Have some confidence in me. I can play it down key," Alice said.

"Sure, you can, Alice," Rosalie stated sarcastically.

"Anyone want to make a bet on that," Alice questioned, looking at each and every one of them. They all looked away from her. I would see that they wouldn't win.

"I'll go with," Bella sighed. Alice squealed as she jumped up and down. I could see that she didn't go shopping a lot.

"I better go also," Rosalie stated.

"Let's go," Alice said before she picked me up off of my feet and ran to the car. It only took a second, but a second was enough to get motion sickness, especially since it was that fast.

"Let me down," I gasped. Once she did as I asked, I put my head better my knees to keep from throwing up. I didn't get motion sickness a lot, but this might be an exception.

"Alice, you have to tell her to close her eyes first," Edward informed.

"I didn't know it was going to cause this reaction till it was too late," Alice stated.

"You could have made a bet against her on that subject and won," I whispered. They all just stared at me. "I don't always get motion sickness, but I tend to sometimes."

"Thanks for the notice, Kimmy," Alice said.

"You never asked," I replied.

"Come on," Rosalie stated, "We got some shopping to do before it's too late."

"We'd just have to stop at the end of the driveway, so we have to wait until Kimmy's stomach is calmed down enough," Alice informed.

After about ten minutes, I was finally ready enough to go shopping. I thought that it would be forever before I went, but it wasn't.

"Let's go," Alice rejoiced as she hopped into the driver's seat of the car. I took one last breath before getting into the car. I had to sit in the middle because I was sitting between Bella and Jasper. I don't know why he decided to come with, but he did.

I didn't look out the windows at all during the trip. I knew that if I did, then I would have been sick for sure. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

We made it to the mall finally. I thought that it was going to take forever.

"How are you feeling," Bella asked. We just came into the food court area.

"I'm alright. A little hungry, I guess," I answered.

"What would you like," Jasper questioned.

"Nori Japan." We went there, and I got sesame chicken. It was my favorite.

"Now that you're done," Alice stated, "Let's go shopping!"

"Do we have to," I questioned.

"What is it with you and Bella not liking to shop? Even when she was human she didn't like to shop. Shopping is a necessity in this world, and everyone needs to do it. I just don't get you two at all." We were walking, and we finally made it to my favorite store. Hot Topic. I never dreamed that she would take me here.

"Let's go in," Alice stated. I walked in merrily while Jasper, Rosalie and Bella stared at Alice with amazement.

"Why don't you let me shop at the stores I want," Bella complained.

"Because it's not a sense of style. You need one, and Kimmy has one," Alice answered while I went looking through the shirts.

"But it's not fair. My style is actually normal! Yours is Hollywood style, and Kimmy's is emo."

"She's not going to be emo anymore," Alice stated as she glared at me, "But she can still wear the clothes though." I had picked out at least five shirts by then. I headed off to the dressing room. Alice approved of all of them, and she gave me the next stack of clothes. She approved of all of those also. That happened every time I ended up with clothes.

"You look so good in these, Kimberly," Alice stated once we were finally done in Hot Topic. I have never shopped so much in my life, and I could tell that there was more to come. The store clerk looked pretty happy though when we bought all of it. It was kind of weird though.

"Anywhere else you want to go," Bella questioned.

"No. Not really," I answered.

"You can't be done already," Alice whined.

"She's only human, Alice. Let her have some rest for today. She's had enough," Jasper stated, "And besides, we got a plane to catch soon."

"Have you ever been flying in a plane before, Kimmy," Bella asked. I just shook my head. It would be my first time flying, and I don't know what I would do if I got motion sickness.

"How's the weather going to be where we're going," Bella asked.

"It's going to be nice and cloudy where we're going," Alice cheered. I was glad that I wouldn't have to stay inside all day. I wanted to spend some time with them in the outdoors also.

Alice's cell phone rang just then. She got it out quickly, and said, "Hi Edward." Then she went off a little ways away from us. She probably didn't want to have me hear anything. I didn't worry about it though.

"Do you know where we're going," I questioned them. They nodded. "And you're not going to tell me, are you?" They shook their heads. "That's what I thought," I sighed.

"We have to go," Alice stated when she came back over to us. We left to go to the car then. We went straight to the airport. I thought that we might have stopped at the house before we went, but we didn't.

"Ready," Jasper asked when we got out of the car.

"Not really, but there's nothing I can do about it," I whispered.

"You'll be fine, Kimmy," Alice stated, "You aren't going to get morning sickness on the plane."

"Let's go," Edward stated once we got over to them. Esme handed everyone a ticket except for me and Renesmee. I guess the secret stays until the end of the trip.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle," said the unfamiliar man to me. He looked just as beautiful as all of his family.

"Good afternoon. I'm Kimberly," I stated as I held my hand out to him. He shook it.

"So are you excited for this vacation?"

"I don't know where we're going."

"They must have wanted to keep it a secret. They do that every so often. The only ones who can know what it is no matter what are Edward and Alice. It's hard to keep a secret around them."

"I know what you mean," I whispered.

"Come on, Kimmy," Renesmee cheered, "Let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"We get to be around each other now forever! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Come on. I want to go!"

"We have to wait behind everyone else, Renesmee," Bella stated.

"But I want to go now!"

"I know, Renesmee, but we have to wait." Renesmee gave the cutest pout that I've ever seen. I would have crashed right then and there, but Bella was braver than that. Jacob wasn't though.

"I'll see what I can do," Jacob stated before he went ahead in the line.

"Jacob, get back here now," Bella yelled. He didn't though. He kept going and going.

"Well, we know who doesn't listen," Rosalie murmured.

"He never does," Emmett stated. Soon after, Jacob was waving at us to get to the front of the line.

"How did you do it," Edward questioned once we were through security.

"I said that we had to go on the plane soon, but we didn't know if we could make it," Jacob answered, "I also said that we had a funeral to go to."

"As long as we make the flight," Rosalie said.

"Good thinking, Jake," Emmett said.

"Let's get going," Alice stated. We made it to the terminal finally. And I finally found out where we were going. L.A.


	7. Chapter 7

"We're going to L.A.," I whispered. The others just nodded. I felt so happy that I began to cry. I was finally able to see Alex again. It had been so long since I've seen my best friend, my safe harbor. I would get to see him again at last.

"Let's get going," Alice stated, "We've got a long way to go."

"I'm coming," I said. We all loaded onto the plane then. I sat right next to Alice and Jasper. I didn't care which seat that I took; I just didn't want the window seat. I don't think that I could go with looking out the window. That would mean that I definitely got sick.

I decided to take out my mp3 player and listen to music. There was a ton of songs that I could listen to, but I just wanted to listen to one: Memories by Within Temptation.

In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...

"That's a beautiful song," Jasper said after I was done listening to it.

"Within Temptation has wonderful songs to listen to," I stated.

"What was that one," he questioned.

"Memories."

"Is it your favorite?"

"One of them. I like a lot of them though. I could never pick favorites," I answered.

"What's another song that you like from Within Temptation," Alice questioned.

"I like all of them on the Silent Force CD really, but one of them would have to be Angels," I explained.

"What is that one about," Jasper questioned.

Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

For the rest of the trip, Jasper and I talked about songs that I liked on my mp3 player. It was fun that he liked the songs that I liked, especially Within Temptation. Not any of my old friends liked it, but I did. It annoyed me sometimes that they would call me lame because of the music I liked and preferred. It's my chose, and they shouldn't have made fun of me for that.

We finally reached L.A., and I was excited and nervous at the same time. Alex and I both went through a lot of problems apart, and I didn't know how that was going to affect the relationship we had. I could make it grow stronger, but it also could tear us apart. That's what scared me the most.

We soon arrived at a beautiful house, and I was surprised by the size of it. It looked even bigger than Alex's old house. I didn't know how they knew where the house was, but I was glad that I was going to see Alex again, even if I was nervous.

I got out and the others followed suit. I didn't like to knock a lot because of I thought I'd get the wrong house or something, but I trusted Alice, and I knew that she wouldn't do that kind of thing to me. I already considered her as a friend, even though we only knew each other for a day.

We arrived at the front door. I took in a deep breath and knocked. I was nervous, and I could tell that Jasper knew it too. He sent me calming waves, and I smiled at him thanking him. I didn't know if I could handle this without it.

Soon, the front door opened to show the person that I wanted to see.

**Author's Note: I do not own these lyrics. If you people do not know, there is an actual band called Within Temptation, and Memories and Angels are real songs. Silent Force is an awesome album, and I think that anyone who would like to read it would love it. I certainly do, but you don't need to buy it unless you don't want to. And I don't own Twilight either! I only own the characters: Kimberly, Alex, and--unfortunately--Tyler (yes, he is a player and a jackass). Thanks for all who are reading my story. I love the reviews that I'm getting also. I hope you enjoy more when it's updated. I'll try and update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex opened the door, and I flew into his arms. I didn't miss that he had cringed, but I was so happy to see him. I didn't like that he had bruises everywhere also. I still remembered the email that he sent me of that dreadful day.

_It was the second day after I found out that Tyler had cheated on me, and I wasn't doing so well. I decided to check my email to see if Alex had emailed me back from an email that I sent him two days ago. He always made my day better whenever he sent me a message._

_Alex had sent me a message. It read:_

_Hi Kimmy,_

_I wish I was there, so I could kick his ass. He shouldn't have done anything like that to you. You deserve better than that. I hope that you cope better than I am. I wish that you could come to L.A. sometime. It's terrible here._

_I have to tell you something that I've been holding onto for a long time. You know my step-father, Mark. Well, he's not as nice as I thought that he was. He's been abusing me, Kimmy. I don't know what to do about it either. My mother doesn't even CARE! She only cares about the drugs that she takes, and I think she only married him because of the drugs that she takes. I can't take it anymore here, but I can't run away from home either. And I'm so scared also._

_Please write back. I don't know if I could handle if you didn't right back. I can't stand another day in L.A. It's a disaster here, and you're my only friend, Kimmy. I need you!_

_Please write back,_

_Alex_

_That was the first time that I ever cut myself, and I proceeded to do it until I met Renesmee._

"Kimmy," Alex whispered. I just nodded. He wrapped his arms around me then. I felt tears stain my shirt from where he put his head. I knew that he was just as happy to see me as I was. It felt like forever since we have seen each other, and by golly, he looked so different. I almost didn't recognize him. The only way I'd recognize him from anywhere was because of the scar that he has on the right side of the forehead. It happened when he was little, and he was riding his bike for the first time without training wheels and without the help of his dad. He didn't get any injury besides that scar thankfully.

We broke apart after a long time, but we kept in some sort of contact with each other. I didn't feel like separating right now.

"Guys, this is Alex," I introduced, "Alex, this is Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme." I pointed at each one of them as I introduced them, and they gave some sort of signal that they were them.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex," Esme greeted, "Kimberly has told us so much about you. I feel like I already partly know you really." He gave him a hug then.

"I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends," Alice predicted. I knew not to bet against her at all. I would lose most likely.

"Why don't we head down to the park," Alex suggested after a moment of awkward silence.

"Sure," I agreed. I didn't want to stay in this house for real long anyways.

"I'll just be a moment," he stated before he walked inside. "MOM?"

"What," his mother questioned angrily.

"Do you mind if I go to the park with some friends," Alex replied back.

"I thought you said that you didn't have any friends."

"I said that I didn't have any friends in L.A., mom."

"Well, who's here then?"

"Kimberly and her friends."

"That can't be. She lives halfway across the country," she stated before coming in the doorway.

"Hello, Ms. Crime," I stated dryly.

"It's Mrs. Vladimar," she stated before looking at me closer. "Kimberly? Is that you," she questioned while she squinted at me.

"Yes."

"How are your parents doing," she asked kindly after a short moment.

"My mom's doing okay."

"What about your dad?"

"He's dead," I whispered with a little hurt added in my voice. Alex sensed it, so he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she mumbled while staring at Alex's arm.

"So mom, do you think we can go to the park," he questioned again with some urgency."

"Fine, but don't stay out to late," she answered while shutting the door.

"Let's go," he whispered while dragging me along with him. The others followed our pace, but I couldn't see why he was going so fast. I didn't see what was going on until I saw a car pull into the driveway, blocking our exit.

Mark parked the car in the driveway, and the only way past was going by him. My fists balled up, and I wanted to punch him so badly, but I knew that I couldn't do that, not yet anyways.

"Where are you going," Mark commanded, looking at Alex.

"To the park," he whispered.

"No, you're not," he stated, "You have chores to do."

"Mom said that I could go," he whispered.

"This is my house, my rules," he stated with authority.

"He's taking us around town for the weekend, Mark," I offered. I didn't want Alex within a hundred mile radius of Mark really, but there was nothing I could do.

"And who are you," he questioned.

"You met me at your wedding. It's Kimberly."

"Ah. I see why he's this way now. Be home soon." I saw a glint in his eye as he stared at Alex, and I knew that I had to do something to keep him away from Mark.

The walk to the park was short, but we all found a benched area for us to sit in. It was a nice little area, and I liked it. There wasn't anyone around really, and I enjoyed that a lot.

"Is Mark always that way," I whispered. I tried to keep up the pretense that I was just talking to him, but I knew the others would here.

He sighed, "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Does he hurt you," Jasper questioned. I figured that he already knew the answer. He just nodded.

"Does your mother do anything about it," Bella questioned.

"No," he answered, "she's too into getting high off the drugs that she gets from Mark."

"What does Mark do," Carlisle questioned.

"He's a marketer, but he also is a drug dealer," he answered. I already knew this information, so I didn't ask anything.

"Where's your real Dad," Edward asked quietly.

"He's in prison because of my mother said that he was the one that was doing drugs instead of her when they busted into our house. I didn't get to defend my dad, but my mom decided to get witnesses to testify against him. She divorced him on the same day. I hardly get to see him anymore."

"How long was he sentenced to prison for," Jacob questioned.

"Fifteen years," Alex whispered softly. I started rubbing circles on his back to try and calm him. He never really liked to talk about this subject, and it always hurt him the most.

"Does he know about you, Kimberly," Edward questioned to change the subject. I didn't like this topic at all, and I couldn't believe that Edward was asking this questioned. I shot daggers at him in my stare and also in my mind. He didn't seem affected though.

"What is he talking about, Kimmy," Alex questioned. He didn't like the look that I was giving Edward, and he must have guessed that I wasn't going to tell him mainly for one reason. I didn't want to hurt him.

"No," I whispered.

"Tell me, Kimmy," Alex stated, "You know that I hate when we keep secrets from each other." I sighed, and then I decided to get this over with. I pulled up my sleeves to show him my cuts.


	9. Chapter 9

He looked broken as he stared down at my arm. I saw so many reactions go throughout his features; Sadness…anger…desperation…pain. I could see them all. I knew that something like this would happen when Alex found out, but I didn't expect for him to know so soon. I always did want to tell him in person, but I didn't want to be forced to do it!

"When did you start doing this," he whispered after a long time. I was starting to think that he was never going to talk again to me.

"Since the beginning of the summer," I stated, not looking at him. I figured that he would fit the pieces together eventually, and I didn't want him to think that it was his fault because it wasn't at all.

"Do you know how stupid this was," he questioned. I just nodded. "Then, why did you do it in the first place?"

"I didn't want to feel the pain in me anymore. I wanted it to get out of my body, and it turned out to be my escape root," I answered quietly.

"Did you think about what your parents when you did this?"

"I did, at first. When my father died, my mother grew separate from me, and now she doesn't even care about me. She loathes me, and she blames me for my father's death. My father never found out, and my mother did. She only grunted and walked away. She didn't even care about what I was going," I answered truthfully.

"Did you think about your friends," he interrogated.

"My friends were the ones that caused me to do this in the first place. Tyler caused most of the pain, but I was in pain because of my 'friends' kept it from me all the time. They didn't even care when I got hurt from it. The only friend that I had then was you. Then Renesmee came into my life, followed by Jacob and the rest of the family."

"Was it my fault," he whispered.

"No," I gasped. "You had nothing to do with the cuts that I indented onto my body. It wasn't your fault at all, Alex. Please don't try and blame it on yourself—for me." He just nodded, keeping the same face.

"Do you do it anymore," he questioned after a couple of minutes. I just shook my head. I didn't think that there was a need to worry him about yesterday.

Edward thought it was though. "She tried yesterday, but we stopped her." Alex's eyes flashed with anger. I knew that he wasn't mad at me, he was mad at who ever caused me pain.

"Why," he asked.

"Tyler made a bet with some of his friends," I whispered.

After a couple minutes of silence, he questioned, "What bet?"

"To sleep with her before Winter Break," Edward answered. I didn't know that he was going this far, but it was too far for me.

"Kimberly," Alice warned. 'Please,' I whispered in my mind. Edward just shook his head.

Alex wasn't in control of his emotions anymore though. He looked furious. I knew he hated bets and stuff like that, but I didn't know that he could be this mad.

He calmed down after a couple of minutes though. I wouldn't doubt that Jasper had something to do with it. He always tried to calm someone down.

"If I ever meet him, I'll kill him," he stated before he got up and walked off. I followed after him. I didn't want him to walk off and not be able to see him for a while.

"I'm sorry," I whispered after we were out of the Cullen's earshot.

"I just can't believe that my mother made me move away from you," he stated. "I could have been there for you and helped you through all of this! I should have been there. Do you remember our last words we had with each other? We were in a fight! I can't believe that we had a fight for our last conversation. I was so stupid back then, and I should have fought against my mother's wishes, but instead, I gave in! Now, I'm paying for it, and it just makes it worse to hear the stuff that has happened to you and not to be able to do anything about it."

"You were always there for me, Alex," I contradicted, "You were my best friend. Sure we weren't in the same town, or state really, anymore, but you still communicated with me. You didn't give up on me and think that I was just some stupid little girl. You treated me like you were my big brother, and that's what I needed and I still need it sometimes. I'm just happy that I get to be friends with you forever."

"I just wish that I never had to move to this stupid city," I growled.

"It wasn't your fault, Alex! It was just fait that you moved to L.A., and now we get to see each other after five years! I'm happy to see you, aren't you?" He nodded. "So cheer up silly!" I pushed him playfully, and I was glad when he pushed me back playfully also.

"You ready to head back to the others," Alex asked as we kept walking in silence.

"Let's go," I said while taking his hand. We both knew that we would never get past being brother and sister in a relationship, but we were content with that. People outside of our group of friends might think differently, but we knew better, and we were content with that.

"Hey guys," I stated as we met up with the Cullen's.

"Took you long enough," Emmett joked. He earned a slap in the head from Rosalie. "What was that for, babe?"

"That was for picking on Kimmy and Alex," she replied.

"We've been talking while you were out on your own," Carlisle stated.

"What about," I asked.

"Well, it was kind of centered around Alex really," Alice said. It made me confused, and I knew that Alex was confused also.

"How would you like to come home with us," Esme questioned.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean," I asked. Alex was too stunned to say anything. I don't think that he would be coming out of it for a while.

"Well, we know how bad you have it here, Alex," Alice answered, "And we know how much Kimmy misses you whenever you aren't there, and you can't be there when you are on the other side of the country, so we were thinking that you would like to come back home with us."

"What about my mother and her husband," he questioned.

"Well that's the thing, Alex. If we were to take you with us, they would have to be put in jail. Social services would want to put you somewhere safe, and since Kimmy knows you, they probably let you come back to La Crosse with us (**AN: La Crosse is the city Kimmy and the Cullen's live in)**."

"What do you think, Kimmy," he asked after a couple minutes of thinking.

"Alex," I started, "I can't answer this question for you. You have to do what you want to do, and you alone can only decide." He thought some more about it. I thought about the possibility that he would be able to come living in La Crosse again. It was an ecstatic possibility. It would mean that I would be able to spend every day with him instead of every day waiting for an email from him. I loved it.

He knocked me out of my imagination when he said, "I'll do it." I started jumping up and down. I couldn't believe that I was doing it, but I was just so happy. I tried to give him a hug in the process, but it was unsuccessful really. We just ended tumbling over. Everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny," Renesmee questioned as she came back from the play set. I had totally forgotten that she went off to play there.

"Kimmy made Alex fall over," Jacob answered, still laughing.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," I pouted. I didn't like whenever someone laughed at me. Alex knew that especially.

"It was a little funny, Kimmy, and you know that," Alex contradicted. I pouted even more. I laughed a little more, and then we got up off of the ground. Once Alex and I were sitting, Renesmee came over to sit on my lap. I enjoyed it whenever she did. She was my best friend, and I could never go through life without her. I could have probably been dead if it wasn't for her.

"So what do we do now," Jacob questioned.

"We call the police to arrest Alex's parents," Alice replied.

"How do we know when they do drugs and stuff though," Alex questioned. "They only do it at certain times of the day, and I don't know if they're doing anything right now really. They hide it from me because they don't trust me when I'm around them."

"It's a long story," I stated.

"We can tell him," Alice said.

"Are you sure," Edward questioned. Alice just nodded.

"What's going on," Alex asked.

"Alex," Carlisle started. "We are different from you. We're not exactly human; we're vampires. We are different from our kind though. We drink animal blood instead of human blood."

"Well that explains it," Alex whispered.

"What do you mean," Jasper questioned.

"Cold and pale skin, the eyes, the beauty, they're all connected," he answered.

"Alex loves vampires, really. When he was a kid, his dream was to meet a vampire," I clarified.

"You wanted to meet a vampire when you were younger," Edward hissed. Alex just nodded excitedly.

"Not everybody is a vampire here," Jacob stated.

"Jacob's a werewolf," I whispered to Alex and watched as his eyes lit up again. He loves mystical creatures, no matter what. "And Renesmee is a hybrid." He looked excitedly down at Renesmee.

"How old are you," he asked her.

"I'm two," she said with pride.

"She looks more like six," Alex whispered to me.

"She grows fast," I informed him.

"That's interesting," he informed everyone.

"Well what do we do now," Jasper questioned after a couple of minutes.

"We call the police," Alice stated.

"They're doing drugs right now," Edward informed.

"How do you know that," Alex questioned.

"Alice can see visions of people's choices," Carlisle said, "Edward can see a person's thought as he or she is thinking it, and Jasper can read people's emotions."

"You are definitely different," Jasper stated to Alex. "I have never met someone as hyper as you about our kind. Bella and Kimmy couldn't get to the same level combined."

"I'll call the police now," Alice said as she walked off.

"We'll have to start walking back soon so we can be there when the police show up," Carlisle stated. We all just nodded.

After a couple minutes later, Alice came back. "They're on their way, and we should meet them just as they start taking away your mother and step-father." We all just nodded and walked back to the house.

Sure enough, when we got back to the house, they were there. Alex's parents were being hauled out of the house with handcuffs when we got to the driveway.

"What's going on," Alex questioned, enacting surprise even though he already knew.

"Someone called us and informed us that they were doing drugs," stated one of the police officers. "We've been trying to catch this guy in the act for years, and now we finally got him. Thank god, too. I almost thought that it was a lost cause."

"What will happen to Alex," Esme asked.

"He'll be put into a foster home probably," he answered.

"Could he stay with us," I questioned, "He's like a big brother to me, and I don't want to lose him again."

"I can't see why that can't happen," he stated, "Where do you live?"

"In Wisconsin," Carlisle answered.

"That's a long ways from here, but I'm sure that it's possible," he stated.

Soon after, a lady walked up to us. She said, "Hello, I'm Kristen from social services. Are you Alex?" He just nodded. "We're going to put you in a foster home, okay?"

"Actually, I would like to live with them," he stated as he pointed to us.

"I think that would be just fine. I'll give you my card if you need me ever," she stated as she handed him one.

"Thanks," he said.

"Before you go, I'd like to ask some questions if you don't mind," the police officer stated. Soon after the questioning, we were able to go home with Alex in tow.


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome to your new home, Alex," Esme said as she opened the door to the mansion.

"Or should we just say welcome home," Carlisle joked.

"Thanks," Alex stated once he walked in, "Am I getting the same room I had before, or am I getting a new one?"

"We'll give you the same room as before," Alice answered, "We wouldn't want you to walk in on anything."

"That'd be embarrassing," Edward stated.

"Tell me about it," Alex agreed.

"I better head home," I said after a little while.

"You're leaving," Alex questioned.

"Just for a little bit," I answered, "You need to unpack and get settled, and I need to tell my mom that I'm home."

"Alright then," he stated, "I'll see you soon." I gave him a quick hug, and then started to walk home. It doesn't take me long to get from my house to theirs. It's relaxing sometimes.

"Mom, I'm home," I yelled when I entered our house.

"I thought that you were going to be gone all weekend," she stated.

"Well, something happened," I stated.

"What did you do now," she questioned.

"I did nothing. Alex's mom and step-dad were put in jail, and now Alex is back in La Crosse," I said, cheering on the last part.

"Alex who," she asked.

"Don't you remember Alex Crime," I questioned.

"Of course I do," she stated, "And don't you use that voice to me, young lady."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"What was Kathy put in jail for," she asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"For doing drugs," I answered.

"I never took her for a druggie type," she murmured.

"I didn't either," I said in agreement.

"Well, you never know with people these days," she stated. I just nodded. I understood wholeheartedly.

"You should do some chores around here," she informed me after about ten minutes. "It's getting a little too messy for my taste."

"Yes, mom," I sighed. I started getting to work.

After I was done cleaning the house, I decided to just sit and read a book in my room. I thought that Alex should get a chance to know the Cullen's because of he was going to be living in the same house as them. I didn't think that it would be right to barge in on their alone time really.

I didn't read for long though because of the phone rang. I decided to go and pick it up. "Hello," I said into the receiver once I reached it.

"Hey, Kimmy," Alice said into the other line.

"What's up?"

"Do you want to come over? Alex suggested we have a movie night thing, and Rosalie suggested that you should come over! Isn't that great?"

"I'll check with my mom really quick," I stated. I put the phone down because it had a cord on it, and I went to find my mother. It didn't take me long though because she was in her room watching T.V.

"Hey mom," I said from the doorway.

"What do you want," she questioned me while not looking away from the T.V.

"Can I go over to Alex's to watch some movies?"

"Whatever," she stated. I left to get the phone then.

"That should be fine," I said to Alice.

"I'll see you in a bit," she cheered as she hung up.

"Bye mom," I called before I left the house.

After I reached their driveway, I was bombarded by the silent force called Renesmee. She ran right to me and jumped into my arms.

"You know, soon you won't be able to jump on me," I stated. She was heavy, but I was still able to hold her.

"I don't want that to happen though," she whined.

"Well guess what. You can jump on your mommy and daddy anytime," I said. She showed me a picture of Jacob, and I nodded. She went through her whole family, and I said yes to all of them. Then she came to Alex, and I shook my head.

"Why not," she questioned.

"He's just like me," I answered as we walked into the front door. It was sweet to know that Renesmee thought that Alex was a friend's of hers. I wanted it to work out, and I'm happy that it did.

"Hey Kimmy," Alex said as he came to my side. "You have to help me here."

"With what," I asked.

"Alice. She is going nuts! I don't think I'll be able to survive this temper of hers."

"Alice. Behave," I called up to her, knowing she could hear me.

"I am behaving," she said sweetly, "He's just not letting me shop for him."

"Give him a couple of weeks to settle in before you start going crazy over shopping," I compromised.

"Do I get to do your shopping then too," she questioned.

"Don't push it, Alice," I warned her. She pouted, but then she lightened up.

"I'll have to work on Bella's fashion for now," she said before she pranced off.

"Great, I'm her prey," Bella scoffed.

"It won't be that bad, Bella," Alice defended.

"Depends on your definition of 'bad'," she stated.

"Does everyone doubt me," Alice said as if she were going to cry.

"Of course not sweetie," Esme stated while Jasper hugged her. Edward just smirked.

"Kimmy does," Alice said while looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I thought to Edward, 'This is a hoax, right?' I didn't want to say the wrong thing to her, so I decided to check. He just nodded.

"You doubted me also, Alice," I said while giving her the same look. She grimaced after that one. She huffed, and then she walked away.

"I'm surprised that you could be able to phase that face," Edward stated. "No one has ever done that before."

"It just takes expertise in that area," I said, "And I know someone who could break even Alice down."

"Who," Alice questioned while standing at the top of the stairs.

"Renesmee," I answered, "Once you could say no to that, you can say no to anybody else's attempts."

"I'm special," Renesmee cheered while going up to her room.

"So are we going to watch a movie, or what," I questioned.

"You chose the movie," Alex suggested. I just went over to where the movie choices were. They definitely had a lot of old ones, but they didn't have a lot of new ones. It was kind of sad really.

I finally found one that I wanted to watch. I chose Underworld Evolution. I liked the movie, and I liked when there was fights and stuff too.

"That was an interesting movie," Edward stated as the movie got done.

"I've seen it plenty of times," Alex shrugged.

"Someone choose the next movie," I suggested.

"I'll pick it," Alice cheered. It was funny to watch her sometimes. She could be so cheerful and yet she could be so deadly. She picked the movie, and then put it in. Edward groaned, probably because she was putting in a chick flick or something. I wasn't too excited about them either.

"What is it," Jasper questioned.

"A Walk To Remember," Alice cheered. I was so happy to watch this movie, but at the same time, I didn't want to. It always made me cry, and I know that I would get mad fun of.

As I predicted, I did cry. Emmett laughed at me. Most of them did, and the girls scowled at them.

"Ah, come on! You couldn't have pass that up," Emmett stated. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

We watched a few more movies, but then Esme said, "Alright, it's time for Alex, Nessie and Kimmy to get to bed." We went upstairs (me going to Alex's room) and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up, Kimmy," I heard someone say to me in my sleep. I didn't want to wake up. "Come on, Kimmy, it's time for school!" I just groaned at that response. "Let's go, Kimmy, or you will suffer the consequences." I didn't move; it was a mistake on my part. "Okay, that's it!" The next thing I knew, I was lifted by someone and put over their shoulder, and I immediately woke up.

"Put me down," I gasped. I didn't like this one bit.

"I told you to wake up or you'd suffer the consequences," Alex stated jollily.

"Alex, put. Me. Down!"

"No," was all he said as he made his way to the stairs.

"Alex Michael Crime, put me down this instance," I yelled.

"Kimmy, just deal with it," Alex said, "it's not like I'm gonna drop you our anything."

"You better not, or you're so dead!"

"Jeez, calm down, Kimmy," he stated as he put me into a chair, "There! Now, how hard was that?"

"You could have killed me, Alex," I yelled at him. Everyone was in the dining room with amused expressions.

"I wouldn't have," Alex protested.

"You may think that, but you could have been wrong!"

"Alright, that's enough you two," Esme said as she set pancakes in front of me. "Would you like anything else with your pancakes, dear?"

"May I please have sugar and butter," I questioned. Soon, they were put in front of me.

"I can't believe that you still like your pancakes like that," Alex mumbled.

"And I can't believe that you tried to kill me this morning," I hissed. Part of me wished that he would have, really. Edward heard my thought, and he glared at me. "Bud out," I yelled at him.

"I can't do that," Edward sighed. 'Sorry,' I thought to him. He gave me a small smile.

After I was done with breakfast, I went upstairs to change. It didn't take me long really. I was quickly done.

"I'm ready to go," I stated when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll drive," Jacob said when he and Alex came to meet me.

"Aren't the others coming," I asked.

"Only Jacob is," he informed me, "It's a sunny day out."

"Oh okay," I stated.

"Bye everyone," I yelled before leaving the house.

"See you soon," Alice stated from upstairs.

"Be careful today," Bella instructed as she came outside. She looked so beautiful outside in the sun. Bella and I have been forming a close bond, and I liked it.

"We will," I answered as I hopped into the backseat, while Jacob and Alex took the front.

"Ready you two," Jacob questioned.

"As ready as I'll ever be at this point," I sighed.

"Let's go," Alex instructed. We were soon off to school. I truly didn't want to go to school again, but I knew that I had to. It was my only option really. I decided to listen to my mp3 player on the way to school. Atrophy by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on.

Don't tell me this is your last chance to change  
cuz if you do, you would be telling a lie but

I warned you  
what could happen if you should decide  
to live your life from the 9 to 5  
and I mourn you  
for the detail that is left unsaid  
is a reminder of the time you bled  
return to days when you knew you still felt alive

reveal the way you felt when  
you could look inside

they've sold you  
everything you need to fix you up  
and you feel good now but you can't wake up  
they found a way to reassure you

that everything would be okay(screaming)

reach out today now I implore you to remember who you are  
return to days when you knew  
you still felt alive  
reveal the way you felt when  
you could look inside

so you felt it, but you don't know, why you can't explain at all  
why you felt it  
cuz you don't know, no you don't know

break the walls between building atrophy  
causing all your problems to recede  
break the walls between  
break the walls between  
causing all your pain  
causing all your pain  
you\'ll never learn  
return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
reveal the way you felt when you could look inside

Take Back  
The beat in your heart  
Why Fight  
When you can't be bought

Take Back  
The beat in your heart  
Why Fight  
When you can't be bought

Take Back  
The beat in your heart  
Why Fight  
When you can't be bought

Take Back  
The beat in your heart  
Why Fight  
When you can't be bought

Take Back  
The beat in your heart  
Why Fight  
When you can't be bought

"Kimmy, we're here," Alex informed me. I put my mp3 player away for later, and I quickly got out. It was a mistake on my part to go to school today.

"Hey, sexy," said the last person that I wanted to hear.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you want, Tyler," I growled. Alex's eyebrows shot up when I said his name.

"I want you and your sexy body, that's what," he responded as if he wasn't fazed by my tone.

"Didn't you hear me on Friday," I questioned, then continued so he couldn't speak, "Well, you can't have me, you disgusting pig!" I spit in his face to add to my statement. I decided to walk off to my classes then, but he had a different idea.

"You will be mine again, Kimberly. You wait and see," he stated. He walked off then.

"Are you okay," Alex questioned me while glaring at Tyler's retreating form.

"You know we're here for you, right," Jacob added. I just nodded.

"You guys go ahead without me," I stated, "I'll be just a minute."

"Alice gave us specific orders," Jacob informed me, "We are to not let you skip school today, or do anything that you are going to regret later."

"What does she mean 'regret later'," I questioned.

"You can't cut yourself or she's basically going to bite your head off," Alex joked.

"You also can't start any fights," Jacob stated.

"Come on, let's go to class," Alex said while wrapping his arm around me protectively. I could already tell that it was going to be a long day.

It was finally lunch time. Alex and I found out very quickly that we had all of our classes together. Most of them were a little boring, but in truth, they were okay. I was glad that I didn't have to see Tyler after that instant. I don't think that I'm going to see him for a little bit anyways. Whenever Alex introduced himself, at the end he would say something like 'If any of you mess with Kimmy, you'll have to answer to me.' All of the teachers didn't like that, but they didn't say anything about it really.

"Hey," Alex said as he came to the table with our food. I was assigned to save the table for us while the guys got the food.

"Thank you," I stated with a smile as he set some food in front of me. It was my favorite kind of pizza: Hawaiian Pizza. I quickly dug in. I loved eating this pizza.

"Damn Jacob," I heard Alex yell, "Did you need to get that much food?"

"I was hungry today, so shut up and let me eat," he yelled back. I just laughed at them.

"You could feed a small army with that much food," Alex joked.

"Only if they got a spoon full," Jacob shot back.

"All right, guys," I interrupted, "Let's not fight at the table." They grumbled in agreement then we just sat there and ate. It was a comfortable silence, and I was thankful for it. I always hated awkward silences.

"See you guys later," Jacob called as he started running to class. The bell rang just then. Alex and I quickly got up and dumped all of the trays. Then we headed off to class.

School was finally done! I thought that it would never end. Most of the kids at my school got Alex's message, and I was happy for that fact. I was just hoping if one boy in particular would get it.

Of course, he didn't. "Hey sexy," Tyler stated as he came up from behind me. He couldn't stand behind me because Jacob and Alex were on the each side of me. I decided to just ignore him. I didn't expect what happened next though.

"What did you just call her," Alex inquired.

"Sexy because of that's what she is," Tyler replied as if it were nothing. Alex thought it was something though. He punched Tyler right in the nose, and Jacob and I could hear that undeniable cracking sound.

"Alex," I gasped. I didn't expect him to hurt anyone, even if Tyler was the one to hurt me in the first place.

"She's got a name, asshole," Alex spat down to Tyler while he was cringing to the ground.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered to Jacob and Alex. Alex wouldn't move with us though, so Jacob had to drag him. There was a crowd starting to form around Tyler. I didn't want them to get in trouble because of me. It would be wrong.

Once we reached the car, we drove back to the Cullen's. I don't know if they would take it well or not if they knew about the incident, but I wouldn't be the one to tell them. I don't want my best friend in trouble. It should be me getting in trouble.

I decided to take out my mp3 player again, and I listened to Yours to Hold by Skillet.

I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name

You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you

Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say

You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me

We reached the house then. I was always surprised by how fast they went, but it didn't bother me really.

"Alexander Crime," Edward scowled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Edward," Alex said as he walked into the house as if it was nothing. He was always like that. He didn't care about getting in trouble, especially if it was a 'good cause'. "Hey everyone." Everyone was in the living room, waiting for us to come home. I could see that they already knew what was going on.

Alex started walking up to his room, but Emmett didn't let him. He dragged him to the empty spot in the living room and made him sit. Alex didn't like it, but I could see that he knew that he didn't have a chose.

"So how was your day," Alex questioned. He was probably trying to prolong the conversation. It wouldn't work for the Cullen's though.

"It was pretty good until I got a vision that you punched someone in the nose," Alice stated.

"I had to," Alex defended. "It would have happened everyday if someone didn't stand up to that jerk. He bothered her in the morning, so I gave everyone a warning. Tyler didn't take the warning seriously, and he tried to come at Kimmy again. If I didn't do anything, then people would have just walked all over me about not upholding my promise."

"What warning did you give," Rosalie questioned.

"I said that if anyone messed with Kimmy, then they'd have to go through me," Alex said with a smile.

"Awesome dude," Emmett boomed. "Maybe if I do that to some people at the school, they won't mess with my Rose." Rose just smacked him in the head.

"No, you are not going to do that," Rose chided. "I won't let you, and what Alex did was uncalled for."

"In my odd school, if you wanted to hold onto something or someone, you used threats all the time. It was a killed or be killed situation," Alex explained.

"Well this isn't your old school," Alice stated. "It's different here."

"And yet it's still the same," Alex mumbled.

"What do you mean," Edward questioned.

"Tyler is trying to put his 'mark' on Kimmy, and it's all because of a stupid bet," Alex stated, reminding everyone of what Tyler was doing.

"It's still not nice to punch him though," Esme scolded.

"He wasn't being very nice either," Alex stated. "He's going in for the 'slow' approach."

"What's that," Jasper questioned. I almost laughed when all of them were confused except for Jacob.

"The slow approach is where you start out by saying hi, and you hopefully end with what you're goal is by the time is up. Then you basically dump her to the curve," Jacob explained.

"I think I'm going to have to have a chance to hit this Tyler guy soon," Emmett mumbled, mainly to himself. Rosalie slapped him for that comment, but I could see that it was half-heartedly.

"Well, I'll let you off with this one," Esme sighed. "But you better not do it again."

"Sure," Alex stated. "Emmett, you get the next one."

"Alright," Emmett boomed while throwing a fist into the air.

"Can I not go back to school," I questioned.

"You have to, Kimberly," Edward stated. "It's your first lifetime of going through school."

"Probably the last also," I whispered.

"You never know," Bella stated. "You might be able to turn into one of us."

"I doubt that you'd want me," I said.

"You're growing into a family member, Kimmy," Esme told me. "And family stick together no matter what." I felt some tears start to grow on my eyes a little, so I blinked them away. I was happy when no one seemed to take notice.

"Kimmy," Renesmee questioned as she came to stand in front of me with one of her cute pouts. "Can we go to our meadow?" I nodded as I stood up. She took my head and pulled me out of the house. Everyone was laughing at the sight. She led me through the woods, and after about thirty minutes, we were finally at the meadow. "Why is my family so upset?"

"Because there's a mean boy that isn't being very nice to me," I stated. "It's nothing to worry about, Renesmee."

"Why," she questioned.

"Why what," I asked even though I knew what she was going to ask.

"Why is he being mean," she questioned.

"He doesn't like me," I answered. I knew she wouldn't stop asking unless I gave her an answer. I could see that that comes from Edward. Her kindness comes from Bella though. Now that I know them, I can see the similarities in Renesmee from them.

"Why," she questioned again.

"Because some people don't like other people, Renesmee," I stated. "Some people don't like others for selfish reasons. They are the ones that aren't very nice. You won't have to worry about that for a long time though."

"Why not," she questioned.

"Because you don't have to go to school," I stated.

"I do too," she protested. "Grandma teaches me." Then she showed me her teaching lessons with Esme. She was doing pretty well for a two year old.

"Let me rephrase that," I stated. "You don't have to go to _public_ school for a long time. I'd rather be home schooled than public school. It's way better at home really."

"I doubt that," I disagreed.

"Trust me," I stated.

"I do," she cheered. We both laughed. Then she hit me. "Tag, you're it." She proceeded to run, and I soon joined in running. Usually Jake was here to play with us, but that didn't stop Renesmee from playing. Soon, a big wolf came into the meadow. "Jakey," Renesmee yelled with joy.

"Hey Jake," I stated. "Can you change into the human form. It'd be easier to talk to you." He quickly ran back into the woods, and then he came back in his human form.

"We've got some problems," Jack stated.

"What kind of problems," I questioned.

"There are some vampire nomads coming," he stated. "And Alex, Renesmee and I need to stay at your house."

"That'd be fine. I just need to call my mom to ask. I'm sure that she'd say it'd be fine," I notified him. He tossed me a phone. I quickly called.

"Hello," my mother answered.

"Hi mom," I greeted. "I was wondering if some of my friends could sleepover at our house for a couple of days."

"Who," she questioned.

"Alex, Renesmee and Jacob," I stated.

"I don't care as long as you don't cause any trouble," she answered.

"Thanks mom," I stated; she just hung up on me. "It's all set."

"Why don't you go to your house with Renesmee and Alex and I will come over soon," he suggested.

"Alex remembers the house, right," I questioned as I picked Renesmee up. He nodded and ran into the forest again. "Let's go to my house, huh?" She nodded. "We get to have a sleepover with Alex and Jake. Do you think that's cool?"

"It's the bestest," she cheered.

"Now, you know that you can't show my mom any of those pretty pictures that you show your family, Alex and I right," I asked. She put her hand to my cheek and showed the words 'not this'. "You can't do that to my mom, Renesmee."

"Okay," she sighed. I could tell that she loved to do it as much as she wanted to, but I knew that she couldn't. Then we continued to walk (I did while Renesmee was in my arms) to my house.


	15. Chapter 15

"So how are the visitors," I asked Bella when we were in lunch. Edward was arguing with Alice about something. I could see that it wasn't unusual.

"They're a bit of a handful, but it's not unusual," Bella stated. "How was Renesmee last night."

"It was great. We put in Tarzan once and she requested it over and over again until she went to sleep. I swear that I don't think that I could look at a man like Tarzan again. Jacob and Alex couldn't stop complaining, but Renesmee pulled the guilt trip every time. Jacob was a pushover," I explained.

"What about me," Jacob questioned, glaring at us.

"You're a pushover when it comes to Renesmee, you doof," I stated. The others started to laugh at it, but Jacob just shrugged. I could see that he didn't really care because I knew that he cared a lot for that little girl. Everyone at this table would probably die for that little angel of child. Edward nodded probably because of my thought. It wasn't surprising that he would be listening in on my inner thoughts.

I turned back to Bella to talk to her. I was just about to continue the conversation when Alice got a vision. "Incoming," she stated after she was done with the vision. We were just about to question her when I heard the disgusting voice behind my ear again.

"Hi beautiful," Tyler whispered. I just ignored him and continued to eat. There were no seats around us and the table was around full, so I didn't need to talk to him. I hoped that he'd finally get the message. I looked over to see that Alex was glaring at Tyler. I stood up to go over to Alex, but Tyler had another idea. He turned he around and pressed his lips against mine. I pulled away, and he tried to follow before I pushed him back. He tried to say something, but I just punched him in the jaw. He was soon on the ground, looking at me with horror.

"Don't you dare try to come near me again, or I will take actions into my own hands. And don't ever, and I mean EVER, try to kiss me again, you cheating pervert. Got it," I stated before I walked around him, leaving my tray. Everyone started talking again for the first time since I punched Tyler. I heard the others get up, and follow me.

"You okay," Alex questioned when he caught up to me first.

"Yeah, I'm perfect," I stated. I felt like it. I stood up for myself, and it felt really nice and I loved it. He looked back at Jasper, who nodded. He didn't trust what I said! That's mean!

"Let's go to class, Kimmy," Emmett stated as he put his arm over my shoulder. Rosalie didn't seem fazed by it. I guess she knew that I wouldn't try to make a move on him. He was more of a brother to me than someone to be with like they are.

"Why does this have to be the beginning of the school year," I complained.

"Because it is, now deal with it," Rosalie stated as she walked into her class. I smiled a little bit at that. We soon walked into our own classroom and sat down. Emmett and I sat together, but I could see that the teacher was thinking about changing that since we talked so much. I think that he hasn't done anything yet because of Emmett's size. Most of men were afraid of it, and it made me laugh whenever I would see someone gulp from it.

I was happy when class was over, but I wasn't happy that I had gym. That really stunk. Bella and I hated gym, but she was a vampire; I was not. There was a big difference because I could get hurt while she couldn't. I wasn't happy when I found out that we were playing basketball. Most of the students were competitive because of it. I hated that fact.

Then when I walked into the gym, the worst thing I saw was there. Vanessa Rich was in my class. I couldn't believe that I had to have a class with her. I wish that I didn't, but apparently luck wasn't on my side. I quickly went to change, and then I stood by Bella and Jasper. We didn't talk for long because the gym teacher soon came into the room.

"Alright," he yelled. "We're splitting into two people teams. No more, no less. Go find someone, and introduce yourself to them if you have to get a partner. Now move!"

"You two can be partners," Jasper suggested. "I'll go find someone."

"Are you sure," I questioned. He nodded and walked off. I wish that he would have gone with Bella because I feel bad for him to be split up from his family member, but it's what he apparently wanted.

"Bella and Kimberly, you are going to play Vanessa and Tim on court three," he stated as he moved to the next people to be set up. I couldn't believe that not only did I have a gym class with her, that I had to play against her also. Why does whatever higher being up there hate me so much?

"Ready, loser," Vanessa shot at me. I could see that she was just about to say something else, but when she looked at Bella, it didn't come out. Bella was glaring at her full force. If that glare was pointed at me, then I would have been scared.

"Ready to go, Bella," I questioned as I ignored Tim and Vanessa.

"Let's win this," Bella stated as she grabbed the ball from Vanessa. She didn't fight over it like I thought she would. I guess that Bella scared her right away. Tim and she checked the ball and Bella scored the first point in seconds. Vanessa then took the ball and checked with me. She sure could throw. After we were done checking, I went straight into defense mood and tried to get her. She wasn't going to let me defend the hoop that easy though. She bulldozed right through me and pushed me onto the ground. Bella took the ball before she ran over to me. "Are you alright, Kimmy?" I just nodded as I got up.

"Pass me it," I stated as I started backing up toward the hoop. She did and I scored a point.

"You're lucky we let you win that one," Vanessa snarled at me as she took the ball from my hands. We checked it soon, and she tried to score another point, but Bella blocked it also and I caught the ball as it headed my way. I ran toward the hoop again, but Vanessa decided to trip me. I tried to lose the ball and fall to the ground. That's when I heard the crack. I tried to keep in the scream as I tried to get up, but it hurt too much. It slipped out.

"Kimmy, are you alright," Bella questioned as she helped me get up. I shook my head.

"I think my arm's broken," I informed her as I caressed my right arm to my chest.

"Oh please," Vanessa stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I would shut up if I were you," Bella hissed as she shot another glare at Vanessa. Vanessa soon shut up.

"What happened," the teacher demanded as he walked over to us when he finally noticed that we had stopped playing. Jasper was running over to us at the same time.

"Vanessa tripped Kimmy and she broke her arm because of the fall," Bella informed him.

"Take her to the nurses I guess, and you have a detention," he stated as he pointed to Vanessa.

"You can't do that," she yelled. Now everyone was looking at us. "She was lying. I never did anything like that. You have to believe me! They are lying about the whole thing!"

"Is she telling the truth," he questioned me. I shook my head. I didn't look at Vanessa, but I could imagine that she was shooting glares at me for digging her out.

"Let's go," Bella stated as she started walking out of the gym. She turned the opposite way of the nurse's office. I didn't question her because I figured that she was heading off to see Carlisle. I trusted him more than any old nurse really.

"I got our stuff," Jasper stated as he came up to us.

"Thanks," I stated as Bella put me into the backseat carefully. She just nodded as she got into the passenger seat, then we were off.

"What exactly happened," Jasper questioned.

"Vanessa could never take losing," I stated. "That's why she cheats."

"You mean the Vanessa that cheated with Tyler on you," Bella questioned. I nodded. "She sounds cruel."

"She wasn't that bad when she was my friend, but I think she hates me because I decided not to be her friend after what happened last year. She doesn't like losing friends, and she took me as one of the best," I stated.

"Why would she hurt you like that, then," Jasper questioned.

"She always tries to get what she wants, even if it's hurting her best friend," I explained. "She wanted Tyler, but I was in the way. I wouldn't doubt that there were more girls that he cheated on me with."

"That still doesn't make it right," Bella mumbled as we pulled into the hospital. Jasper got out and carried me in.

"Doctor Cullen, please," Jasper stated to the secretary. We heard it over the intercom a minute later. In a few minutes, he was there.

"What happened," he questioned as he looked at my appearance. I was still caressing my arm.

"Broke an arm," I mumbled as I looked down, embarrassed.

"That's what we believe," Bella stated.

"Let's go to a room," Carlisle sighed. "I was on my break."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's better that you would have tried to get to me than any other doctor really," he stated. "I was Bella's doctor when she was human. I saw her numerous of times at the hospital when she lived in Forks." I smiled at that. He then proceeded to take me to x-rays. I fell asleep before he could give me any orders.


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up, I was in the hospital bed, and my mom was right next to me. She looked like she was crying. "Mom," I questioned.

"Oh, honey," she stated as she started stroking my hair. "I was so worried about you."

"I broke my arm, mom," I explained.

"Yeah, I know," she replied. "Bella told me what happened with you and Vanessa. She really isn't the girl that I thought she was. I also heard that she was the reason you and Tyler broke up. I'm so sorry that I wasn't any help through any of that."

"It's okay, mom," I stated. "I found someone who did help me."

"I was so worried when I got a call from the hospital and they said you were here," she stated. "I thought that something would happen to you like what happened to your dad. I was too self involved with trying to get your dad back that I didn't see what was in front of me. I miss hanging out with my daughter like we use to."

"It's okay, mom," I accepted. "I know what you were feeling like about what happened with dad. I miss him too. I will always miss him, especially when it's my fault that he died."

"It was never your fault, sweetie," she stated. "It was no one's fault, except the person that was speeding and hit your dad. He shouldn't have been doing that, but we can't change the past. We might wish that we could, but we can't. He was going to die sometime, and it just happened to be last summer. We should move on from it, and we'll live together and be closer, okay." I just nodded.

"Can we go home," I questioned.

"Doctor Cullen said that he's just got to give you a cast, and then we'll be able to leave whenever you want," mom chuckled. "Alex has been waiting anxiously for you to wake up. He's nervous that you're in a hospital room also."

"How long was I asleep," I questioned.

"For about four hours," she replied. "Doctor Cullen said that you needed the rest though, so don't worry about it. They got all the sizes for the cast also, so they should be coming in shortly to get the cast on you." I nodded and yawned. We soon heard a knock at the door, and Carlisle stepped in.

"How are you feeling," he questioned.

"Fine," I stated.

"Ready to put the cast on," he questioned. I nodded. He did so then. (_**AN:**_** I don't know how they put casts on and stuff, so I'm just going to skip that part**). "It's all done," he stated as he finished.

"Can I finally go home," I questioned.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Bella was the same way whenever she was my patient. She never liked hospitals either. She was in them too often."

"I could tell," I mumbled as I slipped out of the bed. I started walking out the door. As soon as it was open, I was pushed back because of a hug. When I looked down, I saw that it was Renesmee.

"I missed you," she cried as she hugged me tighter. _Ow,_ I thought in my head. I tried to pick her up, but it was difficult with just one arm. Bella helped me out though. Renesmee nestled into my neck.

"Don't worry about me, silly," I stated as I started walking out the hospital. "I was only asleep. That's why I was here for a long time." She touched my cheek to see Edward speeding down the highway, with Renesmee, Alex, Emmett and Rosalie in the car. I gave them a questionable look.

"They were worried about you," Edward stated as he glanced at Rosalie.

"I can be worried because of my sister," Rosalie stated as she gave me an awkward hug because of Renesmee was still in my arms.

"Don't worry about it, guys," I stated. "I only broke an arm. It was nothing."

"You took too long for at the hospital," Alex mumbled as he hugged me. Emmett just walked with me. I could tell that he was going to give me a hug when Renesmee was out of my arms. I was right because when I put her in her car seat, Emmett gave me a huge hug.

"What was that about," I mumbled to myself when he put me in my seat. I was so confused as to why they were acting this way. I looked at my mom, and she looked like she was going to start crying again.

When we drove off, they were all silent. It wasn't the comfortable kind either. When we got home, Alice came out of the door running towards me. She scooped me into a huge hug and started sobbing. _Why was everyone acting so weird?_

Jasper gave me a small smile, a sad one, as he pulled Alice away from me. She wrapped her arms around him, and he carried her in. I picked up Renesmee, and we walked into the house. It was very strange. Esme was sobbing on the couch also. I was confused.

"Okay, who died," I questioned. That's when Renesmee started crying. I tried to lift her hand to my cheek, but she wouldn't let me._ Why are they acting so weird?_ "What's happened?"

"Carlisle wants to tell you when he gets home," Edward stated as he sat next to Esme. She was the one that looked the worst of all really.

"Why don't we watch a movie," Bella suggested.

"Do you want to pick," I asked Renesmee. She showed me Tarzan. I started laughing. "I thought that you would be sick of that movie by now. She shook her head.

"Please don't say it's," Jacob whined when he realized what I was talking about. I gave him a nod.

"Not again," Alex stated as he slumped him shoulders. "I've watched it too much to last a life time."

"But I love that movie," Renesmee cried. Jacob looked a mess as he watched Renesmee cry. I tried to hand her over to him, but she refused to let go of me. She would cry harder if I tried.

"Why don't you go to Jake as I go get the movie," I stated.

"I wanna go with you," she cried as I tried to make her let go of me once again.

"It's a long walk," I stated. She just held onto me tighter. "Alright then, we'll be right back." Then I walked out the door and started heading home with Renesmee.


	17. Chapter 17

When I got in the house with Renesmee in the house, I heard crying from mom's room. I took Renesmee over to where the movies were, and I said, "Find the movie, Renesmee. I'll be right back."

"No," she stated with a pout.

"I will only be a minute," I informed her. "I promise."

"You promise," she questioned.

"I promise," I stated. She gave me a quick squeeze before she let me down. I was still confused by everyone today. I only broke my arm, and they are all crying for me? What was going on?

"Why," my mother moaned into the pillow. "Why me?"

"Mom," I questioned as I opened her door. She lifted her head to see me in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"I just miss your dad, that's all," she said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Did Doctor Cullen talk to you yet?"

"He hasn't gotten home yet," I informed her. "Renesmee wanted to see Tarzan again, so we came here to get the movie to bring it back up. Do you want me to stay? I can if you want. I wouldn't mind really."

"I'm fine, dear," she stated. "Go have fun with your friends. I don't need you to worry about me at all. Go have fun and watch Tarzan with Renesmee again. I doubt that she'll ever stop loving that movie."

"I doubt it too," I agreed. "I better go now because I promised Renesmee that I would only be a minute."

"Okay," she stated. "I love you, sweetie. Have fun." I was shocked beyond believe. My mother said that she loved me for the first time since Dad died. Something was definitely up.

"I love you too, mom," I murmured as I walked out of the room. I went over to where Renesmee was and I picked her up.

"You came back," she rejoiced.

"I promised you, remember," I replied. "Now let's get you home to watch that movie and annoy Jake and Alex. Ready?" She nodded. We went out of the house, and we walked as we talked. Renesmee was the one talking mostly because she was so excited about seeing Tarzan again. I'm going to have to let her keep that movie. It would be a present for my favorite person. She'd be happy with it, I could tell.

"We're home," I yelled as we walked into the house.

"We've got the movie," Renesmee rejoiced. Alex groaned. He didn't want to watch this movie again because of the sleepovers. I could understand why, but it's a great feeling to make Renesmee happy. She's my best friend, and I wasn't going to do anything about it. Alex couldn't stop us anyways. He was affected by Renesmee's pout. She must have learned it from Alice.

I put the movie in, and I set Renesmee on the floor, in front of the television. The movie soon came on, and she forgot about me, so I went to go get some popcorn. The hospital food was never that great, and I especially didn't want any. Nothing really appealed to me, but I couldn't understand why.

Half way through the process of making popcorn, I felt like I was going to vomit. I could feel the bile riding up my throat, so I quickly ran to the bathroom. I barely made the toilet in time. What was happening with me?

I soon felt someone come behind me and hold my hair while I puked my gusts out. I didn't look to see how it was because I was still puking. I was soon done though, so I sat against the wall and flushed the toilet. I didn't have the energy to move at all. I wish that I did, but I didn't.

"How are you feeling," Alice questioned as she bent down in front of me.

"Shitty," I groaned.

"Do you want me to bring you something," she questioned.

"A Serra Mist would be great," I moaned as I laid my cheek against the cold floor. It felt great. I closed my eyes, and I felt myself relax. I didn't sleep long though because there was something being set in front of me. I opened my eyes to see the Serra Mist.

"Is there anything else," Alice questioned. I shook my head. I sat up and took a sip of it. I knew that I had to get some fluids through me. It was what I was told by my mother when I was younger. I took only sips at a time though.

"How are you feeling," Rosalie questioned from where she stood in the doorway. I didn't even realize that she was there in the first place.

"I just want to sleep here," moaned as I put my cheek back onto the floor. It felt so nice. I was starting to fall asleep again when I heard something.

"Kimmy," Renesmee yelled. She wasn't that close, but I could tell that she finally realized that I wasn't sitting with her like I should be. "Kimmy," she yelled as she got closer.

"Don't let her see me like this," I begged. If Renesmee did see me like this, then she would be more worried about me than she should be. I didn't want to worry my best friend. She shouldn't see that if she could help it.

I heard Rosalie say, "She's busy right now."

"I want Kimmy," Renesmee cried. It made me want to get up and go to her, but I didn't know if I could without running back and throwing up again.

"She'll be out in a while," Rosalie stated. "Let's go watch that Tarzan that you were talking about. Did you know that I've never seen it?"

"I want Kimmy to watch it with me," Renesmee pouted.

"She will when she can," Rosalie stated. "Let's go see Tarzan." After that, it was quiet, and I fell back into the relaxed state on the floor. I was interrupted soon again.

"How is she feeling," Carlisle questioned. He must have gotten home.

"She was about to sleep before you talked," Alice stated icily. I didn't want her talking to him like that.

"It's fine, Alice," I said while sitting up again and talking a sip of my drink. "What is it, Carlisle?"

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it," he stated. "Kimmy…you have cancer."


	18. Chapter 18

He just said that I had cancer. He looked like he was analyzing me for some kind of reaction to come. None came though.

"What kind of cancer," I questioned after a few minutes of silence. My voice sounded strong.

"It's bone cancer," he informed me.

"So I'm the last one to know about it," I questioned. It sounded a little harsh, and I felt guilty for that, but I had to ask that question.

"Only our family, Alex and your mother knows," Alice stated. "We told no one else."

"So, how bad is it," I questioned Carlisle. He didn't look like this was going to be the greatest answer.

"There's nothing we can do," Carlisle said. He sounded almost regretful of saying it.

"How long do I have," I whispered. I knew that everyone could hear this conversation, but I didn't want Renesmee or Alex to hear the question. They didn't need to be put through that kind of pain, especially Alex. I don't know how he's taking it.

"You have about a month," he stated, staring at the floor. I just nodded. What was I going to do with only a month left of living? What was I going to do. I knew that I couldn't ease the pain for the loved ones that actually know that I'm sick, but I didn't want anyone else to know. I didn't want to be treated differently than the way I was right now.

"Could you guys not say I have this to anyone," I questioned. "I don't want sympathy, especially from all of you. I just want to be myself." Alice and Carlisle nodded. That's when Alex came running into the room. He gripped me so hard that I was hurting, but I hugged him back just as fiercely.

"You can't die on me, Kimmy," he cried. I just then realized that he was crying. I didn't want that to happen, but I knew that he was letting it out, so I didn't say anything. "You can't leave me. We promised each other that we would stay together, forever. You can't die. I won't let you."

"I'm not going to be living that long, Alex," I whispered.

"How long do you have," he questioned.

"You didn't tell him," I questioned Carlisle. He shook his head in reply. Alex leaned back to look into my eyes. This was probably going to be the hardest thing to say to my best friend, my brother. I started to cry also. "Alex, I only have a month to live." He looked so frightened and vulnerable then. I didn't know what to say to ease the pain, but then he ran out of the room. I ran after him, even though I was slower than him. He ran up the stairs and when he got to his room, he slammed to door. I just stood outside the room. I heard things being thrown around the room in there. I knew that he was trying to take out his emotions on the stuff in his room, but it still hurt to know that he was in pain.

After I heard nothing in the room for a couple minutes, I opened the door, and I stood, shocked. It looked like a tornado came into the room, and this room only. The covers were thrown off the bed, the mattress was halfway on the bed. The dresser was thrown to the floor, and all of the clothes were around the room in a mess. The windows were smashed. The pictures were either tilted or on the floor. It looked disastrous.

And Alex was sitting in the middle of the room, with our box in his hands, crying. I quickly ran over to him and I put my arms around him. When he realized it was me, he put his arms around me, and he cried.

"I finally got you back, and now I'm losing you again," he cried onto my shoulder.

"I'll always be with you, no matter what, Alex," I whispered. "Don't you forget that. I'll always be there for you, even if I am dead."

"Don't say that," he yelled standing up. It made me fall back onto my butt, and it hurt a little bit. "You are not going to die! I won't let you, Kimberly. You can't die because you promised me that you would be with me. You were supposed to be there for me when my mom made me leave, and you were, even though we didn't see each other. How am I supposed to depend on you now that you are sick? You won't be there for me forever, Kimmy. I don't even know why you bother in the first place. I'm nothing special, and my mother knew that. No one is ever going to like me. You are the only person that actually bothers to be around me, and you are sick! You aren't supposed to be sick. You are supposed to stay here and be healthy, and you are supposed to be my best friend. You are not supposed to die on me, Kimmy. You are not going to die! I am not going to allow it."

"Alex, I am going to die. I am going to pass on from this world, but you will never be alone. You have the Cullens and you have Jacob. You cannot say that you are going to alone when you have them. I know that this is going to be hard for you to accept, but I've already accepted it. I am not ashamed of dying, and I want you to be there for me until my last day."

"You are not going to die," Alex yelled. He choked when he said die. I knew that this was going to be difficult for him. Then he smiled and grabbed my arms. "You can be a Cullen too, Kimmy. You don't have to die. You could become one of them, and you can survive. You can become a vampire!"


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you talking about, Alex," I questioned as I laid down. I felt so tired. This must be because of the cancer. _Stupid cancer_, I thought to myself.

"Carlisle can change you, Kimmy," Alex said, standing over me. "You could actually be there for me, forever."

"How do you know that's what they want," I questioned. I doubted they wanted me, and I wasn't going to let myself hope. I already knew that I was dying, so why should I hope.

"Why do you think we've been around you all the time," he questioned. "We care about you, Kimmy. Now stop saying that you're not important, and get up. We have a vote to do."

"I'm too tired to get up," I groaned.

"Emmett," Alex yelled. He probably could pick me up, but he couldn't do it down two sets of staircases.

"Whoo," Emmett stated when he looked into the room. "You really need to clean up this room. It looks like a pig sty."

"I'll do that later, but can you carry her down to the dining room," Alex questioned. Emmett walked towards me, and the next thing I knew, I was being thrown over his shoulder.

"Ow," I groaned. It was a painful thing when I landed.

"Sorry, Kimberly," Emmett sighed. "I didn't think when Carlisle said there would be pain in the bones that you actually would get pain from it."

"It's alright, Emmett," I stated. "You are just going to have to be extra careful around me; that's all." He scoffed at the end part. I was soon put into a seat. Emmett did it carefully so I didn't get any pain.

"How are you feeling, Kimmy," Carlisle questioned when he entered the room.

"I'm fine," I stated. All the rest of the Cullen's came into the room. Renesmee immediately came and sat on my lap. I put my broken arm around her as carefully as I could while she snuggled into my shoulder. She was soon asleep.

"I see who Renesmee's favorite is," Emmett joked.

"She doesn't want to be separated from her, since she knows that Kimmy is dying. She plans on being with her as much as she can, and that includes when they sleep," Edward explained.

"She's too little to be going through this kind of trauma," Jacob sighed as he watched Renesmee longingly. I would have probably given him Renesmee if she didn't have a lock around my neck with her arms.

Alex finally entered. "Alright, I have called this family meeting to put up a vote. We all don't want Kimmy to die, so why don't we change her. Everyone loves her in this family, so why does she have to die?"

"Who's idea was this," Carlisle questioned. I nodded over to Alex. "How do you feel about this, Kimmy?"

"I don't know really," I said truthfully. "I was lying on the ground, listening to Alex rant, and then the next thing I knew, Emmett was coming over to pick me up and bringing me down here. I haven't had that much time to think over it, but I guess I would if everyone wanted me."

"It would be a very painful experience for you, Kimberly," Carlisle stated. "It's unbelievably painful. I just wish you wouldn't have to be in that type of pain. You've been through so much already."

"There's something I would like to add to this also," Alex stated. "If she gets changed, so do I." I just gapped at him. I didn't think that he'd do this. I don't even know what to think about this.

"You should live some more of your life as a human, Alex," Edward disagreed. "It's a lot, what you are thinking about. I made Bella live at least until she was out of high school. I don't think it's fair taking your life like that."

"Edward, look. I'm doing this because Kimmy and I are connected, just like you are Alice are. It's a sibling bond, but we aren't related by blood. I don't have any family to go to, and Kimmy is the only one that I have besides all of you. When she turns, I won't be able to be around here for a long time. Where would I go then? I can't ask her mom to let me live in her house when she thinks that her daughter is dead. I want to stay with Kimmy because she's my best friend and more importantly, my sister. So it's either you have both of us, or you don't have us at all." They thought about it for a little bit, and I tried to decide what I wanted to do.

"I say yes," Bella stated. "I asked you all the same thing before I was turned into a vampire, so it was would be unfair of me to say no. I also think that they are great to be around, so I would have said yes eventually anyways."

"I say yes," Alice cheered. "I'd get more time to dress Kimmy up." I groaned at that comment. I always hated when she wanted to do it, but she was stronger than me, so I couldn't do anything about it. She just glared at me.

"Yes," Rosalie stated. "I don't want a life without my sister, even if it means that I have to be around Alex for the rest of my life. He's not too bad though."

"I can't live through losing one of my children, even if I've known her for two weeks," Esme agreed. One tear trickled down my cheek at that comment. I was so happy that she thought I was a daughter. It made me so happy to hear."

"I say yes," Carlisle said. "You two have brought my family more happiness then I've thought possible since we brought Bella into our family. I also want to get a chance to know both of you more, and the only way to do that is by turning you because of Kimmy's condition."

"I say yes," Jasper stated.

"I say yes for both Renesmee and I," Jacob stated. "You know how much Renesmee loves you already, and I don't want to see how sad she would be if you died. Besides, Alex, Emmett and I can be pranking everyone in this house." Everyone except Alex and Emmett groaned at that. I just laughed. It would be so typical of them to do that.

"You're just as bad as Bella was when she was human, maybe even worse except nobody wants your blood," Edward sighed. "But I couldn't imagine you not being in this family." Then everyone smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

"I get another sister and brother," Emmett yelled. I thought it shook the house, but it must be my imagination, could it? Could he really do that?

"What's going on," A small groggy voice questioned from under my chin. Emmett must have woken up Renesmee with that stupid yell. I glared at him while Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for," he questioned as he rubbed his head. I doubted that it actually hurt.

"You woke Renesmee up, you dumb head," I answered before anyone else could. I was still glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee," Emmett stated as he picked her up out of my arms. She touched his cheek. "Kimmy's going to be living with us forever."

"Forever," she questioned with a sparkle in her eyes. I could tell that was hope. He nodded. Then she screamed with joy. I flinched a little at the intensity of it. I didn't think that she could produce that kind of sound from her, but I guess that it's possible.

After she was done, she reached for me, so I stood up and took her gently in my arms. "Forever," she questioned again.

"Forever," I said as I wiggled my nose against hers. She giggled. Then she snuggled under my chin again and she drifted off into a happy sleep. "I'm going to take her upstairs to her bed." They all nodded and I walked to the stairs to go to the third floor. After I was done walked up to her room, I felt so tired. When I put Renesmee in her bed, I laid with her and we curled up and slept.

When I woke up, it was dark out, and Renesmee was still sleeping. I quietly snuck out of the bed, and I went downstairs. No one was down here, so I just went into the kitchen for some breakfast. That's what time I thought it was until I actually saw the time. It was 3:24. That was too early, but I couldn't sleep anymore. I didn't have to wait long for company though because Alice came into the room.

"You should be asleep, but I can see that you don't plan on sleeping," Alice stated casually as she took a seat at the island bar.

"How long was I out," I questioned as I got some milk from the fridge and grabbed some rice crispy cereal.

"You've been asleep for 14 hours. Renesmee woke up about an hour after you started to sleep, and you were still sleeping. She came upstairs at about nine with Bella, and you were still sleeping. She thought you were dead," Alice explained.

"poor Renesmee," I whispered, mostly to myself. "She's not going to like that I'm not up in her room, would she?"

"She'll be fine, but you have to eat," Alice instructed. "You haven't had anything since breakfast yesterday. I was surprised that you could actually vomit when you did. I'm sorry you have to go through this. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I just feel a little pain in some places, but it's not too much," I stated as I sat next to Alice and started eating.

"That's good," Jasper said as she came into the kitchen. He just sat next to Alice.

"Is anyone else up and not doing anything," I questioned. "You guys didn't need to come down here. I could have stayed down here and be fine."

"We wanted to, Kimmy," Alice stated. "And besides, I'm going to dress you up today. It's one of my last chances to do it before you change, and I am going to make you look special." She then had a vision. "That's perfect," she said with a clap.

"What's perfect," I questioned.

"I found the perfect outfit for you. Now hurry up and get done. I'll be in your room," she said as she walked out of the room.

"She's always like that, isn't she," I questioned. Jasper just nodded. I ate in silence after that. I could tell that Jasper wasn't one of those big talkers, and I was fine with that. I didn't need to talk twenty-four seven really. I don't know why people would in the first place. He just kept there like a statue, and he watched me indirectly. That was a little weird, but I didn't care really.

After I was done, I washed the dishes. Jasper came over to help me. He decided to dry and put the dishes away, while I washed. I had an idea, and I splashed him when he wasn't looking. I turned away and stared at the dishes I was washing while he glared at me. Then he took some of the water, and poured it over my head. I gapped at him.

"Oh, it's on," I stated as I splashed some in his direction. Then we began a water fight. We kept splashing each other until he took the hose from the sink and started spraying water at me. I splashed as much water as I could at him, but I was the one that was getting drench.

"Jasper and Kimberly," Alice screehed when she saw what we were doing. We immediately stopped what we were doing. "What are you doing?" Soon the other Cullen's came down to see what we were doing.

"You didn't wait for me to join," Emmett whined when he saw how soaked we were.

"Who started this," Carlisle questioned. I immediately raised my hand. Jasper decided to raise his hand at the same time.

"It was Jasper," Edward stated.

"It was not," I disagreed. "I decided to splash him with water first, and then he started splashing me. That's when it became an all out water war between us. I started it first."

"Jasper, why don't you help me clean this all up," Esme sighed. "Alice, you take Kimmy." Alice came up and grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. She made me take a shower, and then she started my torture.


	21. Chapter 21

After Alice was all done with me, she turned me towards the mirror. I was in one of the most prettiest dresses that I've seen. It was so _me_ also. (**AN:** **picture is on the profile**) It also came with great boots. I'm surprised that Alice actually got me to buy them.

"I love it, Alice," I stated, looking in the mirror one more time before I got up.

"You have to have a special ending for your last day of school," Alice said as she checked me over one more time.

"It's my last day of school," I questioned. I was surprised because of that really. I didn't expect it to be so soon. I should have really stayed up to hear the conversation.

"We were thinking it would be easier for you if we did it soon," Alice informed me.

"Does my mom know that I'm supposed to die in a month," I questioned.

"Yes, but we are going to plan something right now," she said as we walked towards the door. I was glad that she wasn't dragging me. I didn't want to be dragged at all.

"How are you feeling," Alex questioned when I sat by him.

"A little overwhelmed, but nothing I can't handle," I whispered back. He just put an arm around my shoulder.

"Alright," Carlisle stated. "We are all up and ready because this is going to be the last day of school for Kimmy and Alex for their human lives. We need how to plan to get them 'dead' for the public though. They're bodies won't be with them though. Anyone have any ideas?"

"We could have Jacob 'kill' them," Rosalie suggested. "It'd be like an animal attack, but we'd need a lot of blood, so he'd have to go all out."

"Too much can kill them though," Edward stated. "And if we're around, then some of us, like Jasper, Emmett, Alice and you won't be able to control it."

"We wouldn't be there though," Rosalie disagreed. "Only you and Carlisle would. You have already went through this before, so we only need two people to be there."

"I don't want to be there when they start sucking their blood," Jacob stated.

"I don't think we should put Jacob, Kimmy or Alex threw that anyways," Bella agreed. "If we went with your plan, then they'd already be losing blood as it is. How are we supposed to put venom in without killing them? It's just not possible."

"What if we did the same as what we did with Bella," Jasper stated. "We put some of the venom into their heart by a needle. It would make it quicker with the transformation also."

"We'll still be alive though," Alex stated. "I don't really like that idea anyways."

"You would be unconscious by then from the loss of blood," Rosalie informed us.

"I agree with Bella at how dangerous that idea would be," I stated. "Sorry Rose." Rosalie just shrugged in reply.

"I don't see any other ideas being rolled around," Rosalie stated. "I just thought of the best one."

"We could say that we went for a hike, and they got lost in the woods," Jacob suggested.

"How would they turn up dead, stupid," Rosalie questioned.

"They'd be looking for them for a while and report them as missing. After a while, they'd report them as dead," Jacob explained. "That way no one gets harmed. Kimmy already has a death expectancy, so Alex could die along with her."

"It would take too long," Alice stated. "We wouldn't be able to move as quickly as we hope for without turning it into suspicion."

"I have an idea," I whispered. Everyone turned their attention to me. "What about we burn the house on fire?" They all exploded with different reactions. All of them said they wouldn't allow it.

Esme and Carlisle were the only calm ones. "Quiet," Carlisle yelled over all the noise. Once everyone was quiet, he said, "Let her say her plan. We let Rosalie and Jacob said their plans without this kind of reaction, so she deserves the same."

"Go ahead, dear," Esme said while patting my knee. I stood up and started to speak.

"Well, we have two problems," I explained. "First one is Alex and I have to be dead. Well, a burned down house would work perfectly. We wouldn't get out of it in time. We could be upstairs in Alex's room, and we couldn't get out. I can see that it can't be just us two up there because who is going to take care of us when we are turning? We could split it up. Alice, Bella and Rosalie could have been shopping because they needed some clothes for the upcoming dance. It's homecoming, and that's a big deal around here. I already had my dress, so I didn't need to go shopping at all. Carlisle could be at work. You do work tonight, don't you?" I turned to Carlisle and he nodded. "Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Edward stayed with us and we were playing upstairs in Alex's room. Once the house is burned down, you could call the fire department, and by the time they come to the house, it would be too late to save us."

"What about Renesmee and I," Jacob questioned.

"You would either be at the park or the meadow," I replied. "She loves those places, so it'd be her last time playing there. She should have a little fun through this."

"Are you going to let her know," he questioned.

"She'd be too worried about us if we did," I stated. "I don't want her to worry about me."

"Where would we go after the house burns down," Alex questioned. "We can't just stay there."

"We'll go to the Denali clan's house," Esme suggested. "We will stay there while you plan where we live next."

"That's a good plan," Carlisle stated. Everyone nodded. "Now get to school."


	22. Chapter 22

When we got to school, there were so many stares. I didn't know if they were thinking about how Vanessa and I had a small fight, or if they somehow found out that I had cancer. I didn't want them to know really because I didn't need their sympathy. I didn't need anyone's sympathy at all.

"What are they thinking," Alex questioned. He seemed irritated, and I could imagine why. He noticed that they were all staring at me also.

"They think that she fell on purpose and she didn't break her arm. They don't know about the cancer," Edward replied. I relaxed a little bit. I was glad that they didn't.

"I'll start a fight on purpose," Rosalie mumbled. Emmett laughed at that. "I'm serious. I'm sick of them saying stuff about Kimmy. She's never done anything to most of the people here. It's sickening."

"Well, we won't have to go through it tomorrow," Emmett reminded her.

"Let's get to class," Jasper stated. He headed off that way.

"Your doctor's note is all taken care of," Alice said before she skipped over to him.

"Come on, guys," Emmett said before he put an arm over Alex and my shoulder. "Let's head off to the most boring class ever. History." We laughed at that. It was also humorous because he was part of history, even if people didn't know it. (_**AN:**_** I'm skipping to lunch**)

"So how's your last day of school, Kimmy," Rosalie questioned. She was serious about starting a fight with someone on purpose. She started glaring at anyone that passed us or simply looked our way. No one is brave enough to defy Rosalie's glare, and I'm glad for that fact. I didn't want to really confront anyone today. I was too tired for that. This cancer thing was really tiring, and my arm hurt. You could see the bruises I had. To someone that didn't know, it would look like I was being abused.

"It's the same as ever," I sighed as I ate. I just really wanted to get out of here and get this day over with. I wasn't even going to be able to say goodbye to my mom. That's that depressing part about it. She was never said goodbye to by my father before he died, and now I wasn't going to be saying goodbye to her before I 'die'. I wish there was some way that I could without making it suspicious, but that wasn't going to happen. If I said I love her, it would make her suspicious. I was just going to have to let it go.

"Incoming," Alice stated, and I already knew what was coming. It's happened everyday for the past two weeks.

"Hi Tyler," I sighed before he even got a chance to say anything.

"So you've finally accepted that you are supposed to be mine," he said with pride. I knew why, but I was definitely not going to accept it. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because you're doing it only for a bet," I stated truthfully. I turned to see him with a look of anger.

"Who told you that," he questioned.

"That's none of your business," I stated. "What is your business is that you are going to tell me why you accepted it in the first place when you know that you hurt me, and you wouldn't be able to get me back."

"You can't honestly believe that I would do that kind of thing, would you," he questioned.

"If we were still dating, I would say that I didn't believe it, but now that I know how you really are, I'm going to have to say, that I believe it."

"Alright," he stated. "I did do that stupid bet. You want to know why? I feel lost without you. I miss you more than anyone I've ever been with, and I didn't realize how special you were to me before you were out of my hands. I want you back, Kimmy; I need you back. I'm lost without you." I looked over at Jasper and he shook his head. _He's lying_, I thought to myself. Edward nodded.

"How much was the bet anyways," I asked, making him believe that I was trusting him with the truth.

"It was 150," he stated. That's a lot of money that he was about to lose. I wouldn't even pay that much on a stupid bet that I knew he wasn't going to win. It was pointless for him to keep it now.

"How was it against," I questioned.

"Rick Payton," he answered without hesitation. I should have known it was against the other player at this school. He was also his best friend.

"How long do you have," I questioned. I already knew, but I couldn't let him know I did.

"Until winter break," he stated. I wouldn't be here that long.

"Well, you better pay him today because I am _never_ going to let you be with me ever again, jerk face."

"Do you want me to shout it out for you, Kimmy," he questioned. "Do you want me to shout it out to the whole cafeteria? I will. Do you want me to?"

"I want you to stop lying to me and tell me the truth," I stated. "You were always there for a bet, even when we were dating. You never could turn one down, so why are you lying to me and say this isn't for the stupid bet?"

"I've turned bets down before," he countered.

"When," I questioned. After a couple minutes, I said, "Exactly my point." I got up to leave. It was the last time I was going to leave this school, and I was glad I went out with some kind of impact against Tyler. He deserved it.

"You okay," Alex questioned me.

"I feel great," I said with a huge smile. "He finally got what he deserved." He smiled in returned.

"Let's go home," Rosalie said with a smile. We all got in the car and headed off to the last time we would be at home.


	23. Chapter 23

"We're home," Alice called when we got into the house.

"Alright," Esme commanded. "I've got everything prepared, and Renesmee is ready for you, Jacob. Why don't you take her with you, and we'll get this over with." He nodded and got Renesmee. He was soon walking out the door.

"Why don't you three girls go shopping now," Edward suggested. They nodded and Rosalie and Alice left. Bella walked right over to Edward and stared into his eyes. He nodded after a couple minutes and kissed her. She headed out the door then.

"I'm going to miss this house," Esme sighed as the boys went through out the house, checking if everything is ready.

"Me too," Alex stated as he looked around the living room one more time. We had decided to keep our box with me, so we didn't need to do anything more.

"We're all ready, Esme," Edward called when he walked into the living room with the others.

"Let's go," Esme commanded. Emmett grabbed Alex and put him on his back. Edward did the same with me. Jasper stayed behind to light up the house with Esme's help.

"How are you feeling," Edward questioned. I didn't feel that well at all. "Close your eyes," he instructed. "It will help." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"How long until we'll be there," I heard Alex question over the wind between us.

"It will be about half a day before we get there," Emmett answered.

"Will the others be joining us soon," Alex asked. I was wondering that question too.

"We will join them at the new house when they get it," Edward answered. "We don't want to create any suspicion for the humans, but it will be soon."

"When will we be changed," I questioned.

"We'll do it when we get to the Denali clan's house," Esme informed us. She must have already started the house on fire and joined us along with Jasper. "Edward will be changing you while I'll be changing Alex."

"Are you sure that you can do this, Esme," Emmett questioned. I was nervous about how she could handle this when it was her first time. I trusted her with my life, but I was nervous about what this would do to her.

"I believe I can do this," she stated. "I must do this."

"We can wait till Carlisle joins us if you want Esme," I replied. "It's just that I don't want you to be hurt at all about this. You're like a second mother to me, and I want to make sure that you are okay."

"I'll be fine, dear," Esme said with confident. If my family members can do this, then so can I. And besides, it could be months before they get everything ready, and we don't have that kind of time for you, Kimmy." I smiled at the reassurance that she was emanating. It made me wish that I felt the same way too, and that I could be just like her.

We were all quiet after that, and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to Alex's face.

"Finally, you're up," Alex exclaimed. "I never thought that you were going to wake up. You are a heavy sleeper these days, Kimmy. I'm surprised that Emmett's laughter didn't wake you up. It woke up all of the forest, but you were the only thing that didn't stir." I looked around the room to see Esme, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were with us in the room, but there was a family I didn't recognize in the room also. It made me a little uncomfortable that I didn't know their names, but I could tell that it was the Denali clan.

"Kimmy, this is Eleazar," Edward introduced. "He's the leader of this clan, along with Carmen, his mate. This is Tanya, Kate and her mate, Garrett." I tried to sit up with only one arm, but it was a little sore. I flinched when there was a little pain, but it wasn't too big. I didn't want to push it though.

"How are you feeling, dear," Esme questioned. She must have saw my flinch.

"A little sore, but that's about it." I gave her a reassuring smile. They all smiled back at me.

"Well, now we change you two," Emmett stated. Alex and I both nodded. I knew that this was coming and soon.

"Where do you want us to go," Alex asked. He seemed nervous, and I can understand that. This was going to be new for him, and he was choosing one life over another one. I wasn't nervous really. Either way, I was going to die. Alex couldn't let me go though, and now I was able to live forever. I was grateful for it too. Now that I think about it, I wasn't truly ready to die yet. I didn't want to die at all really because I've been through so much pain, but it all stopped because of my friends. I wanted to be around the family that I have grown accustomed to in the last two weeks. They are the best family that I have ever met.

"We'll go to the third floor," Edward answered, pulling my out of my thoughts. Alex and I got up and we followed Edward and Esme upstairs. I grabbed Alex's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He squeezed back. We both smiled at each other. He seemed more confident about it also. I was glad.

Once we reached the bedroom, we walked into it and saw that there were two beds for us. This is where we were going to be changing.

"Ready," Alex questioned. I looked at him before giving him a hug.

"Ready, brother," I whispered. Soon we laid down on our own beds. I nodded towards Edward, and he came up to me.

"Sorry," he whispered to me before he bit me and pulled me into the darkest pain of my life.


	24. Chapter 24

It's been a long time since I this pain had first started. Was it an hour? Was it days? Was it months? Was it only a couple of minutes? I could not tell in this dark place of pain. I never imagined that the pain could be like this. I was just glad that I wasn't screaming. I couldn't hear anything around me. It was so strange. I thought I would be able to hear something, anything, but I don't. I had no clue why at all. Was it because of all of this pain? I would just have to wait it out I guess.

After another long time, I felt the pain subside from my fingers and toes. _Is it finally becoming over with_, I questioned. I thought Edward might be able to answer, but he didn't. Did they abandon me? Did something terrible happen? Did it happen to Alex? What was going on?

I soon felt my heart beat go faster and faster. _This is it world,_ I thought to myself, _here I come._ It was soon over with. I moved everything to make sure that I could without any pain, and I was perfectly fine. After I had done that, I opened my eyes to see what I could around me. There was dust, stopped directly above me, except it wasn't moving. It just…stayed still. That confused me because I had learned that everything was supposed to move, but this apparently, wasn't. I sat up, and I looked around. Edward was in a chair, sitting with his head in his hand. Esme was sitting by Alex, and he was watching him. Alex had his mouth open like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. It all confused me.

I got off the bed, and I tapped Edward's shoulder, "Edward," I stated. He didn't answer. "Edward, I need your help. Stop mopping because it won't do any good." He still didn't budge. It confused the hell out of me. I decided to walk over to Esme. "Esme, what's happening?" She didn't answer. "Esme, what's wrong?" She just kept looking at Alex. "Alex, are you done with your transformation yet?" He didn't answer, so I didn't bother him. I didn't want to hurt him, especially since I got out of that kind of pain.

I stayed in the room for one more minute, and then I decided to go downstairs. I ran, and it was the best thing ever. The great thing about it was there was no more motion sickness. I loved that part. That was until I was in full view of everyone. Tanya, Kate and Carmen was sitting in a small circle, but only Tanya had her mouth open. It was like she was frozen from some unlikely force. Eleazar was stopped in mid step. It looked like he might have been pacing, but it was the same exact thing as Tanya; he was frozen in time. Emmett and Jasper I could see outside, but they wouldn't move. They looked like they were just about to be in some sort of fight, but they were stopped in mid flight. Every little scene scared me. I was the only one moving. What was happening?

I looked around at the people that were frozen, and I thought to myself, _I wish they would unfreeze so I can find out what had happened_. All of the sudden, everyone was moving. Tanya was talking, Eleazar was pacing, and Jasper and Emmett were still fighting.

What I noticed most of all though was that Alex was screaming in pain. "Alex," I whispered as I started running back upstairs. I barely saw that they were staring at me while I ran upstairs to get to Alex. When I got upstairs, it was like before, except Edward was shaking his head. "What's wrong with him," I questioned. "Isn't he supposed to be out of the change already?" Edward and Esme looked up at me in shock. I had no clue what they were looking at me like that for, but I was already moving towards Alex. I could see all the blood pulsing through him still. He was supposed to be out of the change the same time I was, wasn't he?

"You're still supposed to be going through the change, Kimmy," Edward answered my unspoken questions.

"Now you are talking to me, huh," I questioned. "You were ignoring me before and now you decide to speak up? What happened to family, Edward? You aren't supposed to be ignoring your family."

"You never said anything to me, Kimmy," he stated.

"Yes, I did," I yelled as I played the scene in my head again. I turned to Esme. "You didn't answer my questions either. I asked you what was happening, and you didn't answer me. I thought you were supposed to be my mom." I felt hurt that they ignored me. I didn't know what to say either.

"Kimberly," Eleazar said softly. "They didn't ignore you and they didn't hear you."

"What do you mean," I questioned. "And what was with you too? You looked like you were just about to take another step, but you stopped yourself for some reason. I saw you. You didn't even acknowledge me when I came into the room. You just stood there, thinking. And Tanya, you were with your mouth open. You didn't acknowledge me either. Kate and Carmen didn't either. How could you not realize that your mouth was opened and you were facing each other? And you two," I said, turning to Emmett and Jasper. "How could you just stay in mid air like that? That was the creepiest thing that I have seen from you two. I don't know what to think. You didn't even move! How could that happen? You just stayed there with your mouths open, looking like you were ready to sink your teeth into your prey. What the hell was that about?" They all just looked at me with shock and confusion, except for Edward and Eleazar.

"I can explain that, Kimmy," Eleazar repeated as he stepped forward. "You have a unique power, that no one has ever heard of before. You even could use it when you were in your transformation! Kimmy, you can stop time and space, and no one can stop it!"


	25. Chapter 25

"I can do what," I questioned. Everyone except Edward, Eleazar and Alex looked shocked. I was the first one to speak.

"You can stop space and time," Eleazar explained. "When you went through the transformation and the venom touched your heart, it triggered your ability, just like when Edward's was triggered when he was changing. You are the most powerful vampire that I have ever met. If you alone were in a fight against the Volturi, you could win, hands down." There was some mumbling from the others about this.

"But I don't want to fight," I stated. "I want to be able to live happily with my family. I want to be able to joke around with Alex, and be around him from the rest of eternity. I don't even know who the Volturi is!"

"The Volturi is basically the leaders of the vampire world," Kate explained. "If you do something too bad and you get their attention, then you're as good as dead. There's another thing that you've got to worry about also. If the Volturi ever find out about your power, then they will come after you. They won't stop until they have you. Aro is power crazy. He wants power more than anything in the world. He even killed his sister for power."

"That's just great," I said sarcastically. "I have to be on the run for all my life. That's so going to be fun!"

"You won't have to be unless they found out," Emmett contradicted. "And we aren't going to be telling them anytime soon. No one else has to know either. They can't know because they won't feel it at all."

"So I just can't tell anyone about this," I questioned.

"You can, but you might want to trust them first before you tell them about it. If you trust the wrong person, then the Volturi might know," Kate explained. I nodded.

"How are you feeling," Esme questioned.

"Overwhelmed really," I said truthfully. "But my throat feels like it's on fire also."

"Let's go hunting then," Edward stated. "It'd be good for you to learn, since you are a newborn." He went over to the window then and jumped out of it. I followed. It was the most exhilarating thing I've ever done. I could tell there was more to come.

"So how do I do this," I asked after a couple minutes of running. It was the best feeling in the world. I felt so free with this running, and I felt like I could do it for hours. I wish I could.

"Just let your instincts go. What do you hear," he questioned.

"I hear something this way." I soon started running towards it. It was soon being taken over by instincts and I was sinking my teeth into a deer. _I want to stop time, so I can relief its pain_. The deer stopped moving from underneath me, and I knew that I had succeeded. When I was done, I looked up and saw that Edward was frozen too. I just ignored him and went for the next deer. I didn't unfreeze time so they would not feel any pain that I was bringing them.

I was soon done. I unfroze time, and all of the deer that still were standing, fell. I had taken out the whole herd of them. It wasn't that surprising at how thirsty I felt, but now I was fine, great even.

"Are you ready to go back now," he questioned. I just started running without him. He soon caught up. We didn't say anything on the way back to the Denali clan's house. There wasn't anything needed to be said either, and I was contempt with the silence. It gave me a chance to think things through.

"That didn't take long," Jasper commented as we entered the house. "You didn't have much, did you?"

"She cheated," Edward said bluntly. "She froze time for the animals' sake."

"What did she take," Emmett questioned. "It better not have been any bears."

"About seven deers," I stated. "How is Alex doing?"

"He's fine. The change is going perfectly well," Esme explained. "I just needed to come down here for a little bit. He's not taking it as well as you did though. He's the screamer."

"How long has he been through the transformation," I questioned.

"It's only been a day for him," Eleazar explained. "You froze time, but it didn't do anything to help Alex. It only helped you, but it was unconscious at the time, so you couldn't do anything to stop it." I nodded.

"I'm going to see him," I exclaimed as I walked up the stairs. They all nodded. Once I was in the room, I closed the door. They didn't want to hear his screams of pain when they came, but we all could hear them. Edward and Jasper could the most though. I wanted to try and get as much as the sound out as I could.

I decided to read one of the books from the book shelf that was in the room. I wanted to stay with Alex. He would do the same for me as I am doing for him. I didn't freeze time at all because it wouldn't speed up his transformation at all. I just sat there, and I waited. I waited for my best friend to wake up. I waited for him to be over this pain that I had just gotten out of. I waited for my brother.

"How's he doing," I asked Edward as he walked into the room. I haven't been out of this room since I came into the room again. Others have come and gone though. Edward and Esme were in this room the most out of everyone else.

"He's almost done with the transformation," Edward stated gravely. He didn't like the pain that both of us had to go through. He hated it more when Bella went through it though.

"Good," I whispered. I didn't like that he was going through pain either. That's when I heard his heart beat speed up. He was almost done. I would soon see my brother as he is again. I was glad for that fact.

His heartbeat soon stopped, and he opened his eyes for the first time in three long days.


	26. Chapter 26

After a couple minutes, he finally opened his eyes, and the first thing he looked for was me. "Kimmy," he questioned as he stared at me. I nodded. He got up and ran over to hug me. It was very tight but I didn't get hurt from it because we had the same strength.

"Hey Alex," I grumbled into his shoulder because he was taller than me.

"When did you wake up," he asked me when he withdrew himself from the hug.

"About two days ago," I replied. I was true. I had to wait two days for him to get out of the change, and it wasn't the best thing ever really. I had to listen to his screams every so often, and they hurt me emotionally. I'm sure it hurt everyone emotionally.

"How did that happen," he questioned. "Aren't you suppose to go three days through the change? Did I go over three days?"

"You went through the change perfectly, Alex," I answered. "I didn't have three days because my power is to freeze time and space."

"That's so cool," he yelled. "I can't believe that you have a power! I wonder if I have one too."

"No, you do not have one," Eleazar stated. "I checked."

"What do you mean," he questioned as he turned to face everyone else.

"My ability is to be able to sense other's abilities," he explained. Alex nodded at that.

"Do you need to hunt," I questioned. He nodded.

"I'll take you then," Esme said as she walked forward. "We'll take the window."

"Why don't we just go downstairs and out the front door," he questioned.

"Because this is easier," Esme answered.

"Kimmy did it without questioning," Emmett stated. "Are you going to let a girl beat you?" Alex went first.

"Boys," I grumbled as I shook my head.

"What's wrong with boys," Edward questioned.

"You wouldn't understand," I replied. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait until we move to the new house when they get one," Edward explained. "But right now, Emmett wants to arm wrestle you."

"Oh yeah," Emmett yelled as he walked out the door.

"He never learns," Jasper grumbled as he left also. I decided to jump out the window.

"Where do we do this," I questioned as Emmett walked out of the house.

"Follow me," He replied. I was led to a rock. "What do you want to bet on, little sis?" I thought about it.

"Nothing really," I shrugged.

"Oh come on," Emmett complained. "There has to be something that you want to bet on."

"How about we do dares then," I stated. "You dare me and I dare you. If you win, I have to do your dare, but if I win, you have to do mine."

"Deal," he agreed. "I dare you to wear preppy clothes for a whole year."

"I dare you to go without sex for a whole entire month," I glared at him. I'm sure that he wouldn't be able to handle that, but if I were to where preppy clothes, then he'd have to do something just as terrible."

After a couple minutes, he put his arm on the rock and said, "Deal." I met my arm with his.

"Three…two…one," Emmett stated. We started the arm wrestling match, if you could call it one. He couldn't even make me budge. I could tell that he was using all his strength, but it wouldn't be working on me.

"No sex, buddy boy," I said as I smacked his arm down and walked away.

"You cheated," he yelled after me.

"Did not," I yelled back. All of the sudden, I was knocked to the ground by something. I kicked it off of me, and I looked to see that it was Emmett as he flew into a tree that was at least a hundred feet away. I ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett," I apologized as I helped him up. "I didn't mean to do that. I didn't even realize it was you at all. I can't believe I did that."

"Don't worry about it," he scoffed. "You did nothing to me."

"Are you sure," I questioned.

"Solid as a rock," he stated as he beated his chest. It was kind of weird.

"Nice kick, Kimmy," Alex yelled as he came over to me. "I never thought you had to will power to do any of that."

"It was an accident," I sighed.

"We know," Edward stated. "It was instinct of you to do so. Don't worry about hurting Emmett though. He needs a good kick every now and then." He patted Emmett's back.

"Thanks for teasing the big guy," Emmett scoffed as he walked back into the house.

"We all love you, Emmett," I yelled even though he could hear me. "We have to love you because you're family." That just caused the others to laugh. Emmett threw something at my head from out of a window. I decided to chase him down; then I gave him a nuggie. And then we started our whole new life as a vampire.


	27. Chapter 27

It has been a couple of weeks since we were turned, and we were still living with the Denali's. I loved getting to know Kate the most. It was a great experience to get to know the other coven that had the same ways as the Cullen's. Tanya was always trying to get to Alex though, but he wasn't interested in her. It was getting a little annoying that she couldn't see that. Edward explained that he had to go through the exact same thing as Alex before. I thought it was kind of humorous.

The phone was ringing, so I got up to answer it. Everyone else was hunting. I was the only one that hadn't needed to hunt. It helped that I could freeze time for my hunting time. It would only take me a minute to hunt when I used my ability. I always did though because I hated the thought that an animal would be in pain because of me.

"Hello," I answered into the phone once I got to it.

"_Hey Kimmy,_" Rosalie greeted.

"How's everything going over there," I questioned.

"_Fine,_" she replied. "_We're going to be moving today._"

"Really," I asked as my voice heightened with excitement. "Where are we moving to?"

"_Some town in Maine,_" she answered.

"That's great," I cheered. I had always wanted to go to the eastern coast and now I was able to. "They're out hunting right now, but they will soon be back."

"_How's Emmett been,_" she questioned. I could tell that she didn't want to be away from him for this long, but it was needed. They were in a hotel until they moved, and I was glad that we were moving now.

"He's doing great, except for the fact that I beat him with arm wrestling every time we arm wrestle."

"_He was like that with Bella also,_" she sighed at the memory.

"How's Renesmee doing," I questioned. Renesmee still didn't know about Alex and I turning into vampires. She would be too happy through the mourning stage if we told her differently. She's had it tough because she believes that half her family is dead along with us.

"_The same as always these days. Bella and Jacob have tried everything except tell her the truth to get her happy. It hasn't been working at all. I wish it would though. We all miss her laugh,_" she answered. "_She hasn't talked yet either and we're all worried about that. I hope that she'll be happy again when she sees you._"

"I hope so too," I replied, feeling sad. I didn't like the news about Renesmee. Edward didn't like it either. No one did in this house, but it was all going to be better soon.

"_Did you want the address_," she questioned.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I sighed, still depressed by the news of Renesmee. She recited the address and I wrote it down. I didn't take long before we hung up. I decided to start packing because the sooner we are on the way, the sooner Renesmee gets happy again.

I was just working on Emmett's when they came home. They saw the bags by the door. I had decided to put them there instead of have them up in the rooms.

"What are you doing," Emmett questioned as he came into his room.

"Rosalie called," I answered. His facial expression dropped a little bit because he had missed talking to Rosalie. "We're moving." He soon smiled.

"Whose suitcases do you have ready," he questioned.

"I have mine, Alex and yours done," I answered as I finished Emmett's.

"Are you going to freeze time to get Jasper's and Edward's done also," he questioned as he picked up his bag.

"Only if they want me to," I answered.

"We got it," Jasper answered as he walked up to his room with Edward behind him. I decided to think of something else instead of the phone call. Edward wouldn't like to hear it.

I walked out to find Eleazar. When I found him, I asked, "Could you book some flights for us because I don't know how to do it, and I don't know if Emmett or Alex can do it."

"Sure," he replied, and I handed him the address. He was soon done, and he handed me the address.

"Is everything set," Jasper questioned as he came downstairs. Eleazar nodded.

"Thank you for everything," I said as we walked out the front door and put our things in the car. "You have been so generous to us."

"You would do the same for us," Eleazar commented.

"Be safe, young child," Carmen said as she walked over to me and kissed my forehead. Then she gave me a hug. I waved goodbye before I entered the car.

"Are you all set," Emmett questioned as he took the driver's seat. Jasper, Alex and I sat in the back while Edward sat in the front.

"Let's go home," I whispered as I gave a final wave goodbye to the family that waved back. And then we were off to our new home.


	28. Chapter 28

We finally arrived in our new home, 5 miles south of Kokadjo, Maine. It was a beautiful house that we live in, and I was happy to see that everyone else was here first. It would mean that I wouldn't have to wait to see Renesmee. I didn't have to wait long though. Bella came out of the house with Renesmee in her arms. She hadn't looked towards us yet though.

"Look who's here," Bella cooed as she glanced between us and Renesmee. After a couple minutes, Renesmee finally decided to look out of her mother's hair. When she looked at each and every one of us, she seemed confused, but then she glowed with joy. She struggled out of her mother's arms and ran to Edward. He gladly scooped her up in his arms and hugged her with all his might.

After a few minutes, she was put down, to only jump in my arms. I had to remain in control around her, and I was surprised when I was. She touched my cheek, and she showed me what the house looked like afterwards when she arrived back home with Jacob. Then she showed me the words, _I thought you were dead_.

"I would never die on you, Renesmee," I whispered to her and only her. I knew that the others could hear me though. "You are my best friend after all. Now why would I die when I could spend forever with you?"

"Forever," she questioned. I nodded. She gleamed with joy once again. I handed her over to Emmett because he was closest, then I walked forward to where Jacob was standing.

"Hey," I greeted him. I thought about giving him a hug, but he reeked. I could see that he was having the same difficult decision.

"Hey," he greeted. "You look good." Alex growled at that comment. "I don't mean to say that I'd date her, dumb head. She reeks too much." All of us laughed at that. It was so nice to finally laugh with the whole family together. It seemed like we were all disconnected when we were apart from the others, but now it seems whole.

"Don't make fun of my sister, mutt," Alex growled as he went into the house.

"Don't worry about him," I sighed. "He's been like that ever since I've changed. He'll grow out of it soon."

"Are you sure about that," he questioned. I shook my head.

"So how did your change go," he questioned.

"Great," I answered. "Besides the immense pain I felt, it was fine."

"She also found out her power during the change," Jasper commented. Carlisle was by my side instantly.

"What is your ability," he questioned.

"I can freeze time and space," I answered. He opened his eyes in surprise.

"That is," he started before he closed his mouth again. I could tell that this was a concept that he was going to need a little time to think over. "That's an amazing ability."

"Eleazar thought so to," I replied. After a couple minutes of silence, I stated, "I'm going to go unpack now." I walked upstairs to where my room was. I just guessed which one it is really, but soon Alice joined me by my side.

"It's this way," she said as she walked up the stairs. We just kept walking up. Once we got to the fourth floor, we stopped at a room. She just left, and I knew that this was my room. I opened it, and I was amazed at what I saw. The walls had a blood red color on them with black stripes all around the room. The bed was a dark mahogany and the converters were red with black embroidery. The other furniture items were black. It was like a gothic princess' room. I was stunned at what I saw when I looked into the closet. It had a lot of clothes, and they were all my kind of style. I was absolutely in love with my room. I couldn't believe that it was this beautiful.

"It definitely suits you," Alex stated as he walked into my room. I just smiled at him.

"I want to see what yours looks like," I said as I walked out of the room. He led me to the door next door to my room. I was so happy that we were close. I didn't want to have rooms at the other end of the house or something like that.

When I walked into his room, his was green. I remember that green was his favorite color when he was a human. I guess it stuck to him like my fashion sense stuck to me. It wasn't as beautiful as mine, but it definitely suited him.

"So are you ready to start our new life in Kokadjo," Alex questioned. I nodded, and then we walked downstairs, to start our new future.

The End


	29. Sequel

Author's Note! The sequel is out! The name for the sequel is A New Beginning, so read and review. I hope that you loved Renesmee's Best Friend, and I hope that you will love a new beginning too. Can't wait to see your guys' opinions!


End file.
